


Master's Pet Mudblood

by RoseWintersong



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: BDSM, Dom/sub, F/M, Master/Pet, Master/Slave
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-07 02:11:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 16
Words: 26,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17356988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseWintersong/pseuds/RoseWintersong
Summary: Hermione is kidnapped by Severus at the command of Dumbledore, awaiting for rescue, Hermione is put into a situation that both terrifies and excites her. With no rescue in sight, how will Hermione react when things that should repulse her, excites her instead?





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I know it's been a while since I updated this, but I've been working with my beta to edit what I already have. So here's edited chapter 1! Thanks for your patience!

“Bring our little guest in, would you Lucius?” the voice of the Dark Lord Voldemort demanded. The blond bowed in reverence before he turned to leave the room. “While you incompetent fools have been bumbling about after rumors, one of you has remained useful. Not only did he bring me valuable information, but he also brought me leverage. It would be wise for you fools to emulate him in the future.” Voldemort sneered.

Lucius returned, the girl he dragged behind him covered in mild cuts and bruises. She fought against Lucius before being thrown to the ground at the Dark Lord's feet. She did not remain on the ground for longer than a moment, stubbornly refusing to bow before her kidnapper.

“Ah, Miss Granger, so good for you to join us.” Hermione glared into his blood red eyes and refused to make a sound. Voldemort tisked. “Where are your manners, girl?”

“I am afraid they were left at the ministry with the rest of my friends,” Hermione snapped.

“You dare speak to your Lord that way!” a voice screeched behind her. “Crucio!” The curse struck Hermione to her knees, but she refused to make a sound.

“Bella, please. Is that any way to greet our guest?” the Dark Lord chided. Bellatrix removed the curse with a bow but continued to sneer in Hermione’s direction.

“My Lord, if I may?” a deep voice spoke. Hermione refused to glance at the man next to her. The reason she had been in this mess in the first place.

“Of course Severus.”

“I would like to keep the girl if I may. I know it is not right of me to ask for favors of you my Lord, I only feel that it would be prudent to keep her under my control.” Severus did not glance in Hermione’s direction, nor did he acknowledge her presence there. She seethed. Harry and Ron had been right. They could never trust Snape. Now Sirius was dead, and she was in the snake pit with no chance of escape.

The Dark Lord appeared to contemplate the request for a moment before a sadistic gleam shone in his red eyes. “I think I will allow this Severus. It could indeed be beneficial to your status within the Order's ranks. I will leave her care to you, Severus. I trust you would know how to keep her obedient, and I expect her to be a regular guest amongst our ranks. Wouldn’t it be fun for Potter to know that his little friend could be brought to her knees so easily.”

Severus Snape bowed, “I thank you, my Lord. Might I take her now, or do you wish for her to remain here?”

“Take her. I grow tired of the sight of her filthy blood.” Voldemort waved his hand dismissively, “Clean her up would you?” Severus bowed again and grabbed Hermione by her forearm and dragged her from the room.

“Let me go! We never should have trusted you!” Hermione snarled.

“Miss Granger, I recommend you keep your mouth shut. The walls have ears.” Severus snapped at her.

“Why should you care? Why should you care that people can hear of your loyalties! You are obviously in good company!”

Severus spun around and yanked her closer to him. She glared defiantly, she tried to pretend the height difference wasn’t there, that her small stature could be intimidating to the man, but his glare was colder, and he stood a full foot and a half taller and she had to strain to stare into his eyes. “If you can’t keep your mouth shut, I will silence you. For your own safety, and my own.” He spun around again just as fast and continued to drag her through the halls of an elaborate home.

Hermione didn’t speak again until Severus opened a door and shoved her through roughly, she lost her footing and landed quite ungracefully onto a chaise lounge in a spacious living room. Severus slammed the door and threw up wards around the room.

“Speak.” He demanded.

“What would you have me say? Let me go? That obviously isn’t the plan.” Hermione hissed.

“Obviously.”

“Does Dumbledore know you’ve betrayed him yet? It won’t be long before they come for me. You know they need me.”

“Don’t be foolish, girl. You may be irritatingly intelligent for your age, but you are not as invaluable as you think you are.”

“Harry needs me and you know it!”

“Potter would do well to learn to not need you. Him needing you is exactly why you’re in this mess.” Hermione looked puzzled. “You stupid girl. Did you honestly not understand why you were taken specifically? That brat is useless without you. The Dark Lord wanted you specifically.”

“And this has to do with you because?”

“Orders.”

“Who’s? Voldemort or Professor Dumbledore’s?”

“It would be wise for you to not speak the Dark Lord’s name here. And until you are capable of protecting your mind, I will not answer questions. Just know that if you obey, you will be mostly safe.”

“Mostly safe? What is that supposed to mean? You’ve taken me hostage! How can I be safe?”

“Because you stupid girl, Dumbledore knows you are here and will not come and get you. You are expected to behave yourself in order to stay alive."

"So what, am I just a pawn in someone's game then?" Hermione snapped. Snape refused to look at her, instead, he turned his back and walked out the door, slamming it behind him. Hermione stood and ran to the door, reaching for the knob to get out, but the door was warded. Hermione bounced off the ward and landed firmly on the ground. She screamed in frustration and righteous anger. She was a pawn. Her connection to Harry had always put her in the line of fire, but never this close. She felt helpless, and Hermione Granger did not tolerate feeling helpless. So, she did what she did best. She waited and planned.

Severus Snape was angry. He spent most of his days annoyed, even frustrated, but rarely was he truly angry. That stupid girl put herself into a difficult situation when she followed that Potter boy to the ministry. Not only did she get captured, but that damn mutt was thrown through the veil, and who knows what happens then. All anyone knew was Granger was in the snake pit, Potter was useless as always, and Black was dead. There goes the long line of the Ancient and Noble House.

Yes. Severus was angry. Dolores Umbridge was making life difficult at Hogwarts, and he had to take his orders from a bloody bird. And to make matters worse, he now had to keep the chit of a girl alive and keep his cover with the pest underfoot. This day was not going well.

Severus swept down the hall, ignoring the stares and whispers. Ignoring Bella as she attempted to gain his attention. She would grovel at the foot of whomever the Dark Lord deemed worthy of his praise, and Severus had no patience for her antics.

"Severus my friend," a haughty voice sounded from behind him.

"Lucius."

"You did rather well to catch her, but must you really keep her here? Wouldn't the dungeons be more suitable?"

"No. If I am to play my part within the Order, I have to appear to keep her safe. Therefore, when I return to the school, she shall return with me." Severus turned to continue to the exit. Determined to down an entire bottle of Ogden's Finest on his own while the chit tired herself out.

"How do you plan on keeping her in place and obedient?"

"Lucius, I have my ways as you well know."

"She isn't a pet, Severus, she's a prisoner. She's beneath your tricks."

"That may be so, but my "tricks" as you call it, will still serve its purpose." Lucius opened his mouth to argue and the glare Severus sent his way would freeze the pits of hell. Severus swept his way down the stairs and out the door without another interruption and apparated straight to the gates of Hogwarts.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to my wonderful (And patient) beta, I have chapters 1-13 edited and will be updating them tonight. Thanks!

Hermione was furious. No, furious wasn't the right word. Hermione was enraged. She was beyond the point of rational thought... almost. She had tired of trying to wandlessly break through Snape's wards, which ended up as impossible as she had assumed, but still, she tried. Her magic felt depleted, her clothes were stained in blood, she had a cut on her side from a wayward hex, and she was tired. Hermione sank to the ground against the wall, waiting, staring at the door; preserving the last bits of magic she had to protect herself should anyone unsavory enter. Not that wandless magic would help against a proper attack. "How did today go so badly?" she thought frustrated at herself. "I should have stopped him. I knew it would be a trap, I should have stopped Harry. None of us should have been there."

Hermione let her head drop back, hitting the wall behind her with a soft thunk.

"Where did we go wrong?" she thought.

The moment Harry collapsed to the ground, eyes wide but unseeing, face covered in sweat, Hermione should have realized what was going on. "He has Sirius," was all Harry said before pushing himself to his feet and stumbling towards the castle. Hermione knew something wasn't right. It must be a trap. She told herself over and over that she needed to stop Harry. But Harry would not be deterred. When Snape said he didn't know what Harry was talking about in Umbridge's obnoxiously pink office, Hermione's heart sank. Harry wasn't in the right state of mind to understand that Snape was trying to keep his cover.

Hermione sighed closing her eyes. Snape's cover remained intact, yes, but which side is he on? Is he really on Dumbledore, and ultimately, Harry's side? Did he want Voldemort gone just as badly as the rest of the wizarding world? Or, wizarding Britain more like. She didn't know, and Hermione hated not knowing.

It was chaos, spells were flying everywhere, the crashing sounds of broken glass, screams of both the DA and Death Eaters alike, the sound of footsteps running from room to room. Chaos. Aurors and the Order made it. Even Dumbledore showed up. But still, it was chaos. And Snape managed to grab Hermione by the hair and drag her out of sight. The last thing she saw before being sucked through a tube of apparition was Harry screaming while Sirius went through the veil. Remus saw Snape take Hermione, but he went for Harry instead. "Good," Hermione had thought. "Harry needs to survive, I'll be fine." She tried to tell herself that as she waited in the hall, magically petrified waiting for someone to fetch her. She felt sick, and she was scared. She was about to be thrown at Voldemort's feet, but she would not back down. Hermione Granger did not back down.

Hermione startled awake at the sound of a pop! She frantically pushed herself to her feet and looked around. Hermione's eyes settled on a small house elf. Her eyes were like saucers, ears held low, mainly because the small elf physically held her ears down looking shamefaced. "Mina is sorry to disturb missy, but Master Professor Snape has sent Mina to bathe missy and make sure missy is presentable before she is beings taken to Hogwarts."

"Hogwarts?" Hermione croaked. Clearing her voice, she tried again. "What do you mean Mina? Why am I going to Hogwarts? I thought I was a prisoner?"

"Mina not knows Missy, Mina just bathes Missy before shes be going back to Hogwarts." With that the little elf walked over to Hermione, reaching her hand out to grab hers. Mina almost dragged Hermione into the en suite bathroom. Mina left Hermione right by the door as she made her way to fill the giant tub with hot water and salts. Hermione hesitated just long enough to wonder at the kind treatment but was so eager to remove her blood crusted clothing from hours before to really contemplate the meaning of a bath. Stepping into the warm water, Hermione felt some of the stress wash away, until some of the water reached the large cut in her side that she had almost forgotten about. Her side had gone numb not too long after Snape had unceremoniously thrown her into, and left her alone in a room warded against her escape.

Mina seemed to recoil when she saw the angry wound in Hermione's side. "Mina can't touch that Missy. It be dark magic. Mina makes it worse." Hermione nodded mutely. Reaching for the cloth that Mina had in her hands, Hermione proceeded to wash herself. Mina seemed to snap to attention and proceeded to lather shampoo through Hermione's tangled mass of curls. If Mina was frustrated, she kept silent. Hermione felt the occasional tug from the elf getting her fingers caught in the mane of heavy curls, but Hermione and the elf said nothing. When Hermione was properly bathed, and the water had run cold and murky, the elf held out a worn school uniform.

"This is all Mina has ready for missy." Mina seemed to sadden at the thought. "Mina will find proper clothes for Missy when Missy gets back to Hogwarts." Hermione simply nodded and reached for the clothes. Hermione was tired. She was magically drained, in need of a blood replenishing potion, and several days of sleep. However, she dragged her feet forward as the tiny elf tugged at her sleeves. Pulling floo powder from the elf's pockets, Hermione and Mina climbed into the fireplace and were gone with a shout of "Professor Snape's Office".


	3. Chapter 3

When Hermione and Mina entered the office, Snape kept writing furiously at his desk. Mina gave Hermione a sympathetic look and popped away. Hermione tried to stand tall and show her annoyance rather than exhaustion but her body wouldn't cooperate. "Sit," Snape demanded.

When Granger slumped ungracefully into the seat across from his desk, Severus placed his quill down and looked at her sternly. The girl did not look well, that was obvious. She was far too pale, heavy bags under her eyes and she did not hold herself with her usual haughty confidence. Instead, she seemed resigned to her fate. There was no fire in her eyes any longer and he wondered how long this would last.

"Have you sustained any injuries during that idiotic break in?" He asked. Granger seemed almost surprised but crossed her arms defiantly. "Very well. Heal yourself then." At this, she seemed to rethink her position. Being without a wand, and very likely magically exhausted, she pointed to her side. Severus stood, lifting the hem of her shirt slightly to check her injury. While red and angry, it seemed to have closed. He knew an infection was imminent, but it will have to wait until it showed itself before he made any move to heal it. Not, of course, because he couldn't prevent it, but more of the fact that he couldn't be bothered to spare an ounce of kindness to the chit of a girl who landed them both into this mess by her unfailing loyalty to an idiot.

"You'll live. Now. To the business at hand."

"Why am I here? I thought I was a prisoner," Granger glared.

"Of course you're a prisoner. However, because you are under my care, you are to remain here as I do." Severus moved around his desk and stood, glaring down at her. She tried to glare just as coldly, but he only quirked an eyebrow and she lowered her eyes in apparent submission.

"Fine."

Severus raised his other brow. "Fine?"

"I'm too tired to argue and fight over this. I am wandless, and therefore no match for you, not that I'm a match for you anyway. But my safest option is to keep quiet and wait."

"The girl can be clever..." Severus thought. "While you are under my care, I will have rules for you to follow. It is in your best interest to follow these rules. Your punishment will not be detention. It will not even be dealt by myself. I will be forced to alert the Dark Lord to any rule breaking and he will give punishment as he sees fit. I am sure you understand the ramifications of that?" Granger simply nodded. "Good. Stand." She did so. "Turn." Once Granger faced away from him, he pointed his wand at her shoulder and muttered a spell.

Hermione felt a slight burning on her shoulder and almost panicked. "What is he doing?!" she mentally screamed. She held her tongue, however, and tears prickled at her eyes.

When Snape had finished he moved around his desk and sat back down, indicating that she is to do the same.

"What I have done is placed a magical "brand" of sorts on your shoulder blade. It will burn if you have broken rules, and will grow slightly warm if you are being summoned. The longer I am left waiting, the hotter it will burn. It is in your best interest to obey."

Severus watched her carefully. Granger had her head down, her fists clenched at her sides. She seemed... too docile. He expected Granger to yell at him, to fight him about everything he said or did. But that's not what she did. Severus expected that maybe her fight would start later once she's had sleep. He continued. "You will be expected to wear a collar when you attend revels and meetings with me. I will not force that upon you while you remain out of sight of the Dark Lord. However, if misbehaviour becomes a common occurrence for you, I will have to resort to the collar with heavier enchantments than I feel comfortable with placing on your person. As it is, your brand can be removed once Dumbledore finds time to stage a "rescue"." Severus placed his chin on steepled fingers and kept his eyes on her every movement. "Any questions?"

"Where am I to stay?" Hermione asked meekly. She internally cursed herself. Hermione Granger was not meek, weak, timid, helpless, or anything to that effect. The simple fact that Hermione had to play this part grated on her every nerve, and went against everything she believed herself to be. But for the sake of her potential freedom, she must keep her head down and hope that Professor Dumbledore would rescue her.

"You will remain in a guest room in my chambers until further notice. You may leave the room only to use the facilities. You are not to write letters to your friends. I will assign a house elf to attend to you. If you so much as attempt to free them, your brand will burn. I will not have you relying on me for anything."

"Aren't you my keeper?" Granger snapped. Severus raised a brow. "There it is. The spark."

"As much as I loathe to admit, yes. I am for all intents and purposes, your jailer. But I have more to my duties than keeping brats in line. Therefore, the elf will bring you your meals, your things from your room, and your future assignments should you have any."

"What about my school work?" Severus rolled his eyes.

"If you insist on doing your school work, you may. However, to keep the cover you will not be allowed to turn it in. So the point is moot."

"You're a teacher. Aren't you supposed to encourage education.?"

"Don't mistake my position, Granger." Severus snapped. "I am here because I have to be. I could not care less about your education or what any of you foolish children do with the rest of your lives. My concern is getting through this war. Possibly alive enough to leave this dammed school behind. Now, I suggest you hold your tongue."

With that, Snape stood and Hermione snapped her mouth shut and glared at his retreating form instead. Snape looked back and raised his eyebrow again, which only served to anger Hermione more, and Hermione moved to follow.

Snape's chambers were not what she had expected, nor was it what it was rumoured to be. There were no jars of various body parts lying around, there were no cobwebs, not a single skull. Instead, the room felt quite cozy. Hermione almost wished she was here under different circumstances, not that she could think of any circumstances that would be more pleasant to land her here.

The fireplace was lit and warmed the room, two bookshelves lined the wall on either side of the fireplace, a landscape painting hung above the fireplace with a small jar she assumed was for floo powder.

There sat a large black leather armchair with a dark wooden side table beside it. A stack of books rested on a shelf on the underside of the table. Farther in the room there was a large writing desk of the same dark wood as the side table. It was meticulously organized, not a single thing out of place. The room was still dark, but it felt more like ambient lighting than a vampire's lair. On the far wall, Hermione noticed three closed doors. Severus stepped towards the door on the far left, opening it to show her a smaller room with nothing but a dresser and a bed with a small end table next to it where a candelabra sat waiting to be lit. The room felt clean but unused, and Hermione made a small noise of despair at the idea of being stuck here for Merlin only knew how long.

"The facilities are in the door directly next to yours. You are to keep it clean. You are to be out of bed at six o'clock every morning and out of the facilities by six-thirty. You will return to your room where you will have your meals. You are to be in bed by nine o'clock every night. At this time, the house elf who will be assigned to you will remove the candle from your room and you will be locked in until the next morning. Am I clear?"

"Yes," Hermione muttered.

"Speak up Granger."

"Yes Sir," Hermione sneered in his direction. Which had been a terrible decision, for Snape laid a hand on her back and firmly pushed her past the door and slammed it behind him and she was surrounded by darkness.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So apparently my first few chapters are really short. But the chapters do get longer as I go. So don't worry!

Two days went by before anything really happened. Hermione stayed quietly in her designated prison, and Snape assigned a house elf to her as he said. Hermione, to her credit, did not attempt to free the creature, but she did attempt to bribe it. To which Hermione discovered exactly why she should not go up against Snape again. To say he was furious would be an understatement. However, when Hermione asked the poor elf for a cold wet rag to rest against her flaming hot brand, Snape could not help the smug lift of his eyebrow, to the returning glare from Hermione.

Hermione followed her rules diligently, if not angrily. And after a week, she finished the entire years worth of homework. In each class.

Another week went by and Hermione began testing the rules. She'd go over her allotted bathroom time on purpose, to which her brand heated up in warning, and she would proceed to stomp back to her confinement.

To his credit, Severus stayed out of her way. He wanted nothing to do with the chit, and to share quarters with a 16-year-old of any gender was not something he found appealing. Severus did not have too many dealings with her. He had classes to attend to, an overbearing high inquisitor who was locked out of the headmaster office and kept demanding other professors to help her gain access, and his orders from both Albus and the Dark Lord. For once, Severus considered himself lucky to not have a spare moment to even think about his quarters before he fell into bed at night.

After week three of playing jailer, Severus felt a burn on his arm. Cursing, he stormed into his quarters, locking his office. He proceeded to rap smartly on Granger's closed door.

"Under normal circumstances, I would not waste my time on you, Miss Granger. However, we have been summoned." He drawled in annoyance when she did not answer right away.

"I'm coming. Keep your pants on," Granger called out. Severus twitched at the comment, wishing he could strike herbut no, she was a student. She may be under his care, but she was not his to properly discipline. 'Though, if she continues this behaviour, I'm not sure how long I will last before I really punish the chit' he thought to himself in annoyance.

Severus liked control in all things. His work was meticulous, his schedule planned to the minute, nothing out of place. A backup plan with a backup plan. Severus also enjoyed control over others.

Granger tested his patience again and again with her insolence. Granger, he could tell, to his annoyance, enjoyed to challenge authority. She appeared well collected and quite obedient in classes, but once she was brought to his quarters, her true nature reared its head.

She waited. Granger waited a week before she truly attempted to undermine him. After initially attempting to bribe the elf to send letters to her idiotic friends, she remained patient and waited.

It started with her taking longer in the facilities. After no more than five minutes, she would angrily stomp back to her room. After that, Granger would stay up longer, in an attempt to sneak out and raid Severus' expansive library no doubt. However, the moment her door opened without permission, Severus simply pointed his wand and she yelped, scampering back to her room.

Granger's attempts were childish, and no doubt harmless. Just random attempts to test the authority. But she never pushed too far.

Snape rapped on the door again, and Hermione threw the door open with a glare. Her mass of curls barely remaining in the braid she had attempted to confine it to. He raised his eyebrow in the irritating way that she began to emulate. "I wished to change out of my pajamas thank you very much."

"Well, while you were attending to your appearance my arm has been burning steadily."

"Hm, somehow I have no sympathy." Hermione huffed and stepped around him and walked towards the door with her nose in the air until she realized he wasn't following.

"You are forgetting something Granger." She turned and glared to find him holding a black leather collar with runic designs engraved around the surface.

"You've got to be kidding me." Granger huffed in disbelief.

"I am not thrilled with it either, Granger, but the Dark Lord expects me to have full control, and we can't go with your back bare for all to see, therefore you must wear this." Severus walked over and latched the collar around the angry witch's neck.

"Are we going now or would you like your mark to burn hotter?" She snarked. Granger gave a yelp as the collar showed her exactly what it was made to do, and glared even more. Severus could not help but smirk as he tapped his wand on her head. Granger fell out of view, the disillusionment hiding her presence; and Severus led her out of his quarters and to the apparition point. 

Hermione and Professor Snape appeared at the end of an elaborate pathway leading up to a sinister-looking wrought iron gate. Beyond the gate stood an imposing structure pretending to be a home: Malfoy Manor. Hermione had been here before and cringed at the memory. Snape, in her peripheral, seemed to be uncomfortable as well. They stopped in front of the large gate to await entry, and Severus cancelled the disillusionment. Several moments seemed to stretch by before a house elf came to greet them.

The tiny elf was different from the one who cared for Hermione when she was held hostage in this very manor, but he bowed and stayed silent while looking at her with careful eyes. When the elf's eyes landed on the ridiculous collar she wore around her neck, however, he looked at her in both pity and disgust. Almost as if he could not decide how he felt about the sight.

Hermione and Snape were led to a ballroom that had been set up as a throne room; a dark and vulgar throne sat opposite to the entrance.

The throne looked as if it was made to appear both elegant and of a muggle vintage, but the legs of the elaborate chair were carved to resemble muggle men and women on their knees, their backs beginning to break. The throne itself was upholstered in a rich green velvet, while the throne seemed to be made of bone.

The image was grotesque to Hermione and she refused to look in its direction.

The room looked as if it had been elegant and bright; a place where many parties would be held. Now it was dark and lifeless. Masked men loitered along every wall save the one behind the throne. Murmurs could be heard as Snape led Hermione by a leash that she had not originally noticed. She glared at the back of his head until she felt a rough tug around her neck and nearly tripped.

"Absolutely no sass, Granger. I would rather not be forced to punish you for the Dark Lord."

She tried really hard, but Hermione rolled her eyes but lowered her head when Snape narrowed his eyes at her.

"This isn't a joke, Granger," he snarled under his breath, yanking her close by her leash. "The Dark Lord expects a specific behavior from anyone under my care, and if you do not behave accordingly, you will be punished accordingly whether I want to or not and I assure you, I do not."

"Gee, and here I thought you were thrilled about the idea of punishment," Hermione snarked. Snape spun around, tugged on her collar again until his lips lined up with her ear.

"I take points and give detention when necessary. The Dark Lord does not have such academic approaches." Hermione swallowed nervously and nodded. She didn't know what was coming, all she knew was she didn't want it to. So, Hermione agreed to be on her best behaviour... for now.

When Lord Voldemort entered the room, a hush descended upon the attendants. Every Death Eater in the room parted to give their Lord a path to his throne, where he sat without any indication on whether he noticed his followers or not. The room felt awkward and restless the longer Hermione waited for Voldemort to do, or even say, anything to acknowledge his followers. However, he seemed content to speak to his snake without even a glance at the other occupants of the room.

"It has come to my attention," a hiss like voice spoke suddenly. All eyes were on the Dark Lord, who was still looking at Nagini. "That our newest addition has not been behaving as she should. Severus?"

Severus knelt before him, yanking Granger down by her leash. "I assure you, it has only been a couple of comments, but nothing I can't control."

"Then control it, Severus. Or I shall take her away and hand her over to someone less lenient."

"Yes, my Lord." A pregnant pause filled the air. Severus refused to look at his Master.

"I'm waiting." The Dark Lord hissed. "She has been impertinent and has not yet been disciplined for her behaviour. I suggest you take care of it so that we may continue." Severus clenched his knuckles as he stood, tugging Granger across the ballroom.

"Incarcerous," he cast on her. Her hands were pulled above her head, tying her to the ceiling above, and stretching her in place . Granger glared a challenge but swallowed down her fear.

Snape moved behind her, removing the skirt she had worn, and her face flamed red and she closed her eyes tight to prevent the tears of humiliation. "Eyes open." She heard him demand. Everyone was staring at her, staring at the midnight blue lace that remained the only barrier between herself and prying eyes. Hermione forced herself not to cry. Staring angrily at a point on the wall across from her.

She tried, but Hermione could not remain still and focused when a sharp slap came to her behind. Her eyes widened in disbelief. The smack came again, harder. It stung. She bit her lip to keep from crying out as the lashes continued. She could not place what she was being struck with, but it was long and thin; too thick to be a typical whip. Suddenly the lashes stopped. Hermione sagged a little in relief only to cry out when another object hit her. Snape alternated between the two implements. Hitting her thighs, her behind, her back, and after ten minutes of alternating, he sat the implements down, and moved to return her skirt and lower her back to the ground.

Through the remainder of the meeting, Hermione was instructed to sit on the floor on her knees, hands behind her back, head down. She was not to make a sound, nor was she allowed to move without permission from Snape or the Dark Lord. Hermione was relieved that she was ignored for the rest of the evening, the screams of new victims and the plans of slaughter permeated her every thought and she wished, not for the first time, that she could contact someone.


	5. Chapter 5

When they arrived back to Severus' quarters at Hogwarts, Granger kept her head down as she walked straight to the bathroom in silence. Severus paid her no mind and proceeded to grab a bottle of Ogden's finest and sit in front of the fireplace and brood. Granger didn't stay for long in the restroom and approached him cautiously. He raised an eyebrow at her, and she simply pointed to the collar around her neck. Severus stood to remove it, and Granger scampered, red-faced, to her room, slamming the door behind her.

Severus didn't bother correcting her, and went back to his drink. As he stared into the fire, he recounted the evening and sighed. He'd have to send Albus a Patronus as soon as possible. The plans, however, were not to be put into effect until two days later, so he decided that the message could wait until morning. And there Severus sat, staring into the fireplace, brooding about his current predicament that just happened to be pitching a tent in his trousers.

To say that Hermione was confused would be an understatement. Hermione was utterly perplexed. She laid in her bed, holding her pillow tightly against her chest replaying the evening over and over in her mind. She got called out by Voldemort, then Snape was basically ordered to whip her in front of everyone there. That was straightforward enough for her to understand. What Hermione didn't understand, however, was why there was a slight wetness in her underwear after. Why did her labia feel so swollen? Hermione was no prude. Five years sharing a dorm with Lavender and Parvati cured her of any embarrassment she felt about sex. But this? Why did she feel so aroused by an action so degrading? So humiliating? Hermione wasn't a stranger to sex. She had come close to having sex a  few times, She also had full access to her parents' medical books that included books on human reproductioin. But this was different. This wasn't science, this wasn't in any of her textbooks. What was it?

Hermione was frustrated. Her body was still responding strangely to Snape's treatment. Something had to be done. She squeezed her legs together tight and thought about it. ‘Maybe I can recreate the event and get a different response? This has to be an isolated event. It couldn't possibly happen twice. That's it. I'll just experiment and find it won't happen again,’ she thought to herself.

Her mind made up, Hermione burrowed into her blankets for some much-needed sleep. However, she tossed and turned for several minutes before giving up with a frustrated groan. Sleep was not to come for her body ached for attention. 

She laid there in her bed, the door closed, hopefully, silenced, and slowly moved her hand downward. Hermione's cheeks flamed red in embarrassment as her fingers touched her damp curls. She paused, uncertain. ’I might as well. I'm not going to sleep unless I get some relief,’ Hermione thought to herself.

As her fingers parted her lower lips, Hermione tried to imagine that it was Ron who was touching her, Ron who would give her enough relief to finally sleep. But her mind could not hold the image of Ron for long. An unwanted image entered her mind instead. She let out a soft moan as a jolt went through her body as the image of Severus Snape came unbidden to her mind. Hermione quickened her movements, rubbing her sensitive nub, adding pressure the closer she got. She remembered every moment from that night that she was left hanging from the ceiling in her lacy knickers, in front of the entire ballroom of people. Hermione's breaths came out in pants. She remembered the first snap of the whip, and her body began to tremble in anticipation. Then with the image of Severus Snape holding her gently as he removed her bindings swept into her mind, her body shook, her orgasm ripping through her entire being. Hermione's vision went blank and her mind was but a blast of color and incoherent images.

Hermione lay in her bed, without even the energy to bring her hands from her sore and swollen clit, staring at the ceiling in both euphoria and confusion. She was not attracted to the dark Potions Master. No, she enjoyed the humiliation, and that very thought humiliated her even more. Slowly, she removed her hand from her knickers and removed the soaked garment. Turning over and staring at the door, Hermione wondered if her world would ever be the same again.

As the fireplace crackled happily in the next room, an angry Severus Snape glowered into the flames. He was becoming more and more uncomfortable and not even the bottle of firewhiskey could deflate his aching erection. ‘That stupid girl. If she had behaved, none of this would have happened, he thought angrily to himself.

Severus finally stood, throwing the now empty bottle across the room. He felt very little satisfaction at the crash he heard as it shattered against the wall. Flicking his wand, he cleaned up the mess, vanishing the shattered glass. "A shower. That's what I need."

Severus deftly began unbuttoning his cuffs as he made his way to his unfortunately shared bathroom. Flicking his wand, yet again, to start the shower. He warded the room before removing each article of clothing and stepping into the heavy spray of water. The bite of cold water shocked him, and he felt relief as his body finally started to behave. He turned the heat on to wash the sins of the day away, but the image of a lace-clad brunette forced its way back to his mind and he remembered exactly why he was unwilling to punish her.

Severus stared down angrily at his straining cock and cursed the Dark Lord, Granger, and this predicament he was forced into. Making a decision, he gripped himself firmly and began to stroke. Severus was frustrated, his regular fantasies lost on him. Instead, the color blue permeated his mind as he moved faster. His breathing came in pants, he slammed a hand against the wall of the shower, cursing under his breath before throwing his head back, scrunching his eyes closed, allowing one word to pass through his lips before leaning against the wall. "Fuck," he muttered.

The chit was 16. Not yet of legal age, Severus felt filthy as he stood under the shower head. Grabbing soap and a cloth he scrubbed and scrubbed, trying to erase the feeling that the night left him with.

_ ‘I touched a student,’ _ he thought to himself angrily. _ ‘Yes it wasn't intended sexually, but it still is!’ _ His thoughts were a mix of anger and satisfaction and guilt. He cursed Albus' name for making him do this.


	6. Chapter 6

The next morning, Hermione refused to leave her room, preferring to wait until the Potions Master went to breakfast in the Great Hall. He had other plans entirely, however.

Hermione heard banging on the door a little after seven in the morning. "Granger, we have a task," Snape called in a bored tone of voice. She scampered to the door, opening it a crack, hoping he couldn't see her blush.

"Task, sir?"

"We must speak with the Headmaster. And unfortunately, I cannot leave you here by yourself, as per his orders and the Dark Lord's." Snape looked even less pleased with the concept than she felt. However, she nodded and closed the door preparing to leave. She was ready 15 minutes later and exited her room to find Snape standing by the door, arms crossed, with a hard scowl.

"Are you quite finished?"

"No sir, I think I'd like a full English for breakfast, if you don't mind," Hermione snapped back. She let out a light squeak in surprise when the tattoo on her back burned lightly in warning and she glared back in Snape's direction. The man had the nerve to smirk.

Severus took his wand and gave a sharp rap to her head. "Ow!" Granger exclaimed with a glare, hidden by the disillusionment spell.

"Things will be much more pleasant if you decided to behave.." He swept out of the room with her on his heels. Leaving Hogwarts, they made their way to the road towards gates to Hogwarts.

Headmaster Albus Dumbledore was a strange wizard. He sat at the kitchen table of Grimmauld place like he hadn't a care in the world. His robes were a deep maroon with small stars woven into the fabric. His half-moon spectacles lay halfway down his nose as he read the newspaper. What was even stranger was that it was a Muggle newspaper.

"Albus," Snape started, clearing his throat.

"Yes, yes. I know." Professor Dumbledore sat his paper down, folded neatly, and steepled his fingers, gazing at the pair in front of him over his glasses.

"The Dark Lord plans to break into Azkaban yet again to remove his more loyal followers." Hermione gaped at Snape in horror. The headmaster, and leader of the Order of the Phoenix, on the other hand, looked positively nonchalant.

"I did wonder if he planned on that." Hermione could see Snape's wand hand twitch as if waiting for a reason to hex the man in front of him.

"You do realize this does not bode well?"

"Yes, Severus. I am aware. However, as it is. It is just a plan in the making. I can not afford to send people if we don't know when the attack will occur. All we can do is send an anonymous tip to the prison and hope for the best."

Snape looked livid. "Anonymous?" He snarled. Professor Dumbledore simply nodded, sipping at the tea that had been next to him.

"Excuse me, sir," Hermione began. "I know this is likely a terrible time, but could you tell me if there's a plan to stage my rescue?"

Severus wanted to be annoyed, but he was anxious for that answer as well. Having a 16-year-old in his care was not what he wished to deal with.

"Unfortunately, Miss Granger, you must stay in the care of Professor Snape for now." Snape seethed, Hermione glanced at him nervously.

"And what about the summer holidays, Albus? Is she to return to Spinner's End with me?"

"Of course, Severus, that is up to you to decide. Do you plan to go there for the summer? Here? Perhaps stay at Hogwarts? It is entirely up to you. But she stays with you. We can't have your loyalties questioned. And if she were to be captured again, she would not be under your protection. Keep her safe, Severus."

Hermione was livid. She had a brand on her shoulder that burned whenever she even thought about leaving her room, she had nothing to do and the summer holidays were a week away. Hermione was even more furious at the thought of missing her O.W.L.s.

"Excuse me, but what about my O.W.L.s? Am I to just repeat the year when everything is over?" Hermione tried to be polite. She really did, but Dumbledore simply picked his paper back up and said, "I will arrange it," and went back to his reading.

Severus glared at the old man and was surprised to see the glare the girl was sending was just as cold, just as angry, and full of vengeance. A small sense of amusement came unwittingly to him. Squashing it down, he signaled to Granger that it was time to leave. With that, they stepped out the door of number 12 and apparated back to the gates of Hogwarts.

Hermione was angry. She had never realized the way Dumbledore actually was. Harry idolized him, but he was secretive, manipulative, and didn't seem to care about anyone, or anything, outside of the greater good. They were simply pawns in his game against Voldemort. That annoyed Hermione beyond belief. She was not some pawn. She was Hermione Granger, the supposed brightest witch of her age. Hermione walked ahead of Snape, ignoring her surroundings in her fury.

When they reached his quarters, Granger nearly walked on by it before Severus grabbed the collar of her shirt, yanking her back and shoving her through the door. She stalked to her room, slamming her door. Severus didn't bother reprimanding her for he, too, was angry enough to slam doors, but he refused to go so low as to emulate a teenager. Instead, he sat at his desk and scribbled furiously, grading first-year essays.

Hermione paced. She couldn't sit still,.She was too angry. She had to stay with Snape all summer. It made her wonder who's hostage she really was: Voldemort's or Dumbledore's? Who's orders was it to capture her in the first place. Snape wouldn't tell her anything. Not without her knowing occlumency first.

"Occlumency..." she whispered to herself. "That's it!" She said excitedly. "If I can convince Mina to make a trip to the library, I can study and learn occlumency! Then, Professor Snape will tell me what's going on!" and with that, Hermione Granger did what she did best. She planned.


	7. Chapter 7

"Severus, must you bring it in with you?" Narcissa Malfoy complained. Lucius, in turn, smirked at his friend.

"If it is to dress as such for formal dining, perhaps it should be locked in a cage?" Snape could feel the anger coming off of the girl on waves at being treated as such, but he had a part to play and so did she.

"I agree," said a hiss of a voice, everyone in the room stood at the entrance of that voice.

"My Lord! I did not think you would make it," Lucius shifted around to move down the table leaving the head of the table open for the Dark Lord.

"Yes Lucius, even still, I require this seat open at all times should I change my mind." Lucius bowed his head. The Dark Lord gestured to the room, allowing the diners to sit again. "As for the mudblood, I think a kennel is in order."

"Yes my lord." Severus bowed and waved his wand to summon a kennel just large enough for Granger to curl up in. She crawled in with a glare and he closed the door, locking her in.

Hermione seethed. She didn't expect to be treated well, but to be called an ‘it’ and shoved into a dog cage, her limits of abuse were close to being reached. Hermione knew the part she had to play, so she stayed quiet as all the others discussed politics and ate their meals. She was even angrier at herself, because, again, there was a wet spot in her knickers. She was worried that someone would notice, but there was a certain thrill in it too.

Throughout dinner, Hermione ignored the small talk, the leers, and the people in the room. She felt grateful that Greyback hadn't joined, otherwise, her problem would have been announced. Possibly exploited. Hermione couldn't help but shift around in her cramped space. Her knees and ankles hurt from the angle she was forced into.

"Severus, kindly tell your mudblood pet to silence herself."

Hermione glared at the man who spoke over her. That sneer of a Malfoy made her want to strike him just as she did his son, who was oddly not present.

Professor Snape looked down at Hermione with a vicious glare, and she simply raised her eyebrow in an obvious challenge. She smirked when he tightened his fist, narrowing his eyes at her.

The challenge amused Hermione, unfortunately, it did not amuse anyone else. Voldemort was obviously annoyed, all his followers kept their heads down, and Snape was furious.

"Severus, your pet seems to not have learned her place. Do I need to remove her from your care? You seem to be too lenient with her." Voldemort hissed. Severus opened the cage door, yanking Granger out by her hair and throwing her over his knee.

"You will learn your place in this world, whether I have to beat it into you or not you disgusting brat."

Hermione felt nervous. She was thrown over the knee of her teacher. Hermione had been a well-behaved child. Her father and mother never struck her. Yet, here she was, hanging over her teacher's lap like a child.

When the first strike came, Hermione yelped and clenched her eyes shut, expecting the embarrassment, but the embarrassment didn't come alone. When the second strike came, Hermione bit her lip in an attempt to be quiet. The blows kept coming, and her cheeks flared red. Hermione tried to keep her breathing even, but with every strike, she felt a jolt through her body. Her body was excited, wet between her thighs. Hermione didn't understand, but she didn't have to. All she knew was that the humiliation, the pain, it aroused her like nothing else ever had. Her secret stash of romance novels will never have the same effect. Not after this.

Severus stopped at 10. Looking down at the girl, she had her eyes clenched shut and was biting her lip. He worried if he had maybe gone too far, but only a little as he shoved the girl back into her cage.

When their meal ended, he opened the cage and put Granger back on her leash as he brought her out of the cage. Severus had intended to bring her back to their rooms, possibly yell at her before giving her a salve for her sore bottom. However,  the Dark Lord had other plans.

"Let us retire to your study, Lucius. Inner circle only." Narcissa bowed respectfully.

"I shall have the elves bring refreshments, my Lord if you wish." The Dark Lord placed an almost gentle hand atop her head in acceptance. Severus turned to return Granger to her cage but the Dark Lord stopped him.

"She may follow. She has yet to eat I assume? Narcissa, have the elves bring our pet her dinner. A dinner that befits her status if you will."

"Yes, My Lord."

Hermione followed Snape as he tugged on her leash. When they reached the study, Hermione expected him to remove her leash, but he only sat when bid to do so, with her at his feet. Hermione remained on her knees, head faced down in a show of reverence. When a bowl of cold stew was placed in front of her, she glanced up curiously at the lack of utensils.

"Is there a problem?" Snape snapped. Hermione squeaked lightly and brought her face to her bowl as gracefully as she could. Her face burned hot with embarrassment which only served to dampen her knickers even more. Despite being cold, the stew was quite pleasing. Hermione did not enjoy having it on her face but made the best of the situation.

Severus found it hard to focus. His pants felt too tight and restrictive, and the view of the girl on her knees in a submissive stance excited him no matter how hard he tried to ignore it.

"Lucius, I think it would be a fantastic idea if your family were to host a ball for the summer solstice: a powerful day. A good day for new recruits to meet our other friends and receive their mark, don't you think?" The Dark Lord suggested conversationally. No one was fooled. Each man in that room, even the girl on the floor, was aware this was an order despite how casually it was suggested.

"Yes my lord, I believe Narcissa grows quite bored. Hosting a party would definitely entertain her. I have been concerned that she would begin redecorating the Manor soon. While I care not what she does, I would rather her not be underfoot my Lord."

"I expect your son will be ready to accept his mark by then Lucius?" Lucius seemed to hesitate a moment before nodding respectfully to his lord. Severus understood. Draco was his godson, neither he nor the boy's father wished for Draco to follow in their footsteps and had both hoped in the previous years that the Dark Lord would be defeated by the time the boy was old enough. That was not to be the case.

When the evening ended and the Dark Lord had returned to wherever he stayed, Severus tugged on the leash to bring Granger to her feet. She wobbled only slightly but followed obediently behind him.

When they returned to their chambers, he spun to face her.

"Are you out of your mind?" He roared after warding the room. "Every single moment that you sass me adds up. The Dark Lord expects you punished! What are you thinking in that tiny head of yours? I thought you had more sense than your idiot friends but I appear to have been wrong."

The girl looked at her feet, her cheeks glowing red, a hint of tears, she muttered something under her breath that he could not hear.

"Speak up, Granger!" He snapped.

"I said I liked it!" She shouted back before hurriedly covering her mouth in horror, eyes wide. Severus dropped her leash in surprise. Granger turned on her heels to scamper to her room, but Severus was faster. Grabbing her wrist tightly, he pulled her back to face him. Holding his wand to her face, Severus delved into her mind. He saw how she felt in the cage, the beating, eating out of a bowl on the floor. He yanked himself out of her mind when Granger's hand had begun to inch towards her most secret place. Granger's cheeks flamed red and she yanked her hand from his grasp and ran to her assigned room, slamming the door behind her.

Severus stared after her. This hostage situation was dangerous. She surprised him. He expected fury and embarrassment. But what Granger gave him instead was desire. And Severus, in the first time in several years, was genuinely surprised. He told himself he had to be careful, but the bulge in his pants told him to hell with caution.

Severus was hit with a sense of self-loathing. She was a teenager. Granger wasn't even of age yet. Severus wanted to return her to Dumbledore. Stage a rescue. He had half a mind to go to Grimmauld Place that very minute and demand she be taken from his care, but Albus Dumbledore was a meddling old man and would ask too many questions, or would ignore him outright making excuses as to why she needed to stay. So Severus resigned himself to the struggle of a possibly libidinous teenager with a desire for humiliation and pain.

She should have felt violated. Hermione rubbed her tired eyes, trying to focus back on the book in front of her. Snape had pranced through her mind like he had the right to. Hermione should have been livid, but in reality, she was only slightly annoyed. She tossed the book aside with a heavy sigh. Laying back on her bed, she went over the events of the evening. Was she wrong for feeling how she did? It didn't make sense. The fact that she felt aroused at the hands of her teacher was horribly cliche, not to mention it should have been impossible given the audience.

"If things continue as they are, I'm going to have a very sore wrist," Hermione thought to herself as she got ready for bed. Her body ached for things she didn't want to consider. How had being kidnapped turn into something so erotic? And why? Hermione wondered if Snape had any of the same problems she did. Was he known to do this to other women? Who all had worn this collar that rested snugly around her neck?

Hermione, for the first time in her life, went to bed without brushing her teeth; with her thoughts absorbed in what happened, and what will happen next.


	8. Chapter 8

Severus sat in front of the fireplace considering his options. He couldn't leave Granger here in their chambers alone very often, it would be questioned. He considered going to Dumbledore, but he was typically of no help when it mattered. Severus laid his head back in his chair in annoyance. It is likely that Dumbledore would talk in riddles.

Severus sighed. Even riddles at this point would be better than sitting in front of a fireplace with a raging erection he refused to acknowledge.

He stood with purpose and grabbed floo powder preparing to leave. Glancing in the direction of Granger's room, Severus flicked his wand and set an alerting ward to tell him when she leaves her room. With that set, he walked through announcing "Number 12 Grimmauld Place" as he threw down the floo powder, and he was gone.

The house was quiet when Severus arrived. Not a sound greeted him. Searching the house be found no trace of the headmaster. "He must have returned to Hogwarts without telling me." he thought annoyed. Making his way back to the floo, Severus made his way to Hogwarts.

"Ah, Severus! What a pleasant surprise."

"Less so when you realize you hadn't told me you left headquarters."

Albus simply smiled with those damned twinkling eyes.

"And yet you found me. I am terribly sorry, with Madam Umbridge no longer here, and O.W.L.S just around the corner, the school board had me reinstated. I must not have remembered to tell you."

"It's no matter. We have a problem." Severus rested his hands on the back of the vacant chair in front of the headmaster's desk. To his credit, Albus straightened out and gave Severus his full attention. "The girl needs to be removed from my care. Things are becoming... complicated."

"Complicated? If she is to be held hostage for your cover to remain intact, I want her in your care. I trust you more than the other death eaters."

"She needs to be rescued. We are being kept at Malfoy Manor, and the Dark Lord expects specific... behaviours from me in this situation."

"Then do it. Play your role. Miss Granger is better off in your care."

"How?! How is she better off? He has me keeping her on a leash! Physically disciplining her with an audience! She's kept in a cage for meals! How is that better?" Severus panted at the end of his snarled outburst.

"Is she safe?" was all Albus asked. Severus nodded in defeat. "Then she stays with you. I have her there still for a reason. Her analytical mind could prove useful."

"So what? Is she supposed to be a spy now too? Do you know what they do to female members? To Bellatrix? To Narcissa? Bella is crazy enough to accept it, and Narcissa is submissive to her husband's wishes. But Granger is not like either of them."

"Miss Granger will play the role she is expected to play, and you will guide her through it and keep her safe."

"What about sane?"

"That is up to her I'm afraid."

"And making her a spy? Was that up to her too? What did you promise her?"

"She does not yet know. I am nothing if not opportunistic."

"Was this the plan from the moment you learned that he wanted her?" Severus snapped.

"Not from the start, no, but it wasn't long after you took her that I thought about it. It is a good thing. She will be instrumental. She can help you."

Severus was dumbfounded. He stared at the Headmaster in disbelief before turning around and returning to his temporary housing through the floo without a single word of parting.

When Hermione finally stirred the next morning, she was left alone in the suite she shared with the Potions Master. She didn't dare check his room to find him, preferring to sit by the fire with one of her many books on Occlumency. Hermione didn't think she was making any progress, but theory was necessary when mastering a craft, so she studied. Hermione studied for hours, until well after noon, not noticing or realizing when Professor Snape came out of his own room to sit by the fire with his own book. It was companionable if it could be considered such with Hermione not realizing he was there. But their mutual silence was pleasant  until the popping of a house elf broke their quiet.

Hermione startled, nearly falling out of her chair, her book landing pages down on the floor. The poor elf bowed repeatedly apologizing.

"Oh no, it's all right! I was preoccupied. Can I help you?"

"Mistress Cissy says Mister Snape and the mudblood are to come to tea with Mistress Cissy in the gardens she does." Hermione looked at the elf oddly for a moment, until seeing a black silhouette out of the corner of her eye. Turning quickly, she noticed Professor Snape picking her book up from the ground, and placing it on a table, closed.

"If you will not treat the Hogwarts’ books better, I will have to ask Madam Pince not to allow you anymore," he drawled before taking the leash out of his pocket and attaching it to her collar. "Narcissa Malfoy wishes us there for tea, and we shall not keep her waiting. It would be rude."

Hermione tried to pretend she was a docile girl, but she was far too inquisitive. She knew Snape preferred her to keep her head down, but she couldn't help but look around her. She didn't see much of the Manor. She didn't have the chance to really look. It was expertly decorated, quite tasteful. It wasn't modest by far and seemed to scream wealth and prestige, but the level of class was something else.

When Hermione stepped into the gardens, she felt she had fallen into a fairy tale. The garden was equal parts tame and wild, with wrought iron furniture spread among the trees and flowers that grew there. Narcissa Malfoy sat at the table at the very center of the controlled chaos, and Hermione could not help but appreciate the image. Narcissa in her younger years would have been a beauty. Her blond hair pinned loosely, her robes expertly tailored and fit to her frame as if it was made for her specifically, which knowing of the Malfoys, it likely was. Her very posture spoke of good breeding, but she was tired. She wore bags under her eyes that she could not glamour away, she had no laugh lines. Instead her face was lined with the hardship a woman of her status should not have had to endure. A loveless marriage, and an abusive husband, with the only light being her only son and even that would be taken from her.

Severus took a seat across from Narcissa, Granger took her place at his feet in her now usual submissive pose. Narcissa almost seemed as if she didn't notice them, but Severus knew better. Knew that she was simply collecting her thoughts.

"So good of you to join me, I grow quite bored of taking tea in the gardens alone."

"I have not seen Draco. Is he well?"

"Oh yes, he's quite well. I'm afraid he doesn't approve of some of the company we entertain in the evenings so he spends quite some time with his friends. I think it's good for him to get out of the house and spend time with children his own age. He is but 16 still." Narcissa stared into her teacup. Her weariness showed through every word, her misery and concern for her son in her tone of voice.

"I assume he is the reason you've asked me here today?" Severus asked, getting to the point.

"Partially. I was being truthful when I said I grew bored of my solitude. It is not often I find someone who can hold a conversation amongst our...companions."

"And the other part?" Severus glanced at the house elf that entered and curtly accepted a cup .

"I'm sure you've heard of the Dark Lord's newest...suggestion."

"Remind me."

Narcissa sighed. "I am to plan a ball for the Summer Solstice." Narcissa looked up then, remorse and rage warring behind her eyes. "And then I am to give my son to that man to be marked."

"Narcissa, I warn you, your home is not the safe haven it was before." Severus cautioned.

"I know. I welcome them into my home, I follow orders to the letter. And yet, I feel as if I can not give him this. He doesn't want my son. Not really. Draco is simply punishment for Lucius' recent failings. Draco is a soft boy. No matter how strong he tries to be, no matter how much he bullies the other students at school. He is a soft boy. He's terrified but won't admit it. He'll accept what the Dark Lord tells him if he believes he is protecting his family. As will I." Narcissa sighed, setting her cup down gently before looking Severus in the eye. "Protect him," she demanded.

"I always do what I can to keep Draco safe. You know that."

"Yes, but take it further. He will be given an impossible task. I don't know what it is yet, but I know that the Dark Lord wants Lucius to hurt. But I will not allow my son to be used this way. Whatever the Dark Lord wants my son to do for him, you must do it instead."

"Narcissa, you know I can't do that."

"You must Severus. You have to keep him safe. That is the oath you swore when you accepted the role as godfather for Draco: to protect him at all costs."

"In the absence of his parents. You are his mother. Lucius is his father. Lucius needs to be the one to do this. I have a role to play. I can't help you."

Narcissa looked down at Granger, who refused to make eye contact. Narcissa snorted indelicately. "Yet, you keep this brat safe?"

"It is my job. I am to keep her safe for that old coot to believe I'm on his side. The Dark Lord wants her intact for reasons unknown to me."

"Then, why won't you help Draco?"

"Narcissa, until I know what I am helping him with I will make no promises. I will protect him when I must, but whatever task he is given, it is for him to see through. I have my own duties. As you well know."

"Yes yes, playing house with the mudblood, and sucking up to the mad headmaster. This conversation is nowhere near finished, however, I will set it aside for now. It is quite a lovely day, I'd rather not spoil it. Now, would shades of red be appropriate for decoration? I know it's awfully Gryffindor, but, it is the summer solstice." Narcissa changed the topic. Severus and Narcissa spent the rest of their tea discussing her ideas, while he listened and spoke only when needed.


	9. Chapter 9

Narcissa had been right.

Several weeks went by, and the Solstice ball was upon them. Hermione had not received an invitation but was expected there by Voldemort nonetheless. Snape handed her a box addressed to her in an unfamiliar script.

"The Dark Lord expects you there and requires that you wear this. You will not be on a leash tonight, however, your collar will not allow you to leave the ballroom without my escorting you. Keep that in mind." Hermione took the box nervously and went to her room to change.

The dress seemed modest enough when she first looked at it, but upon closer inspection, and seeing it on her, she could not imagine ever wearing it in public, not to mention at a ball with nothing but Death Eaters and sympathizers in attendance. The amount of skin she showed was indecent but somehow tasteful. The gold fabric fell like water down her sides, her neckline scooped so low it touched her navel, held together by a snake-shaped clasp against her breast. The sleeves were sheer, darker gold fading to nude at her wrist, and the skirt had a slit up to her hip on both sides. The back was scooped low to the small of her back.

Hermione turned and spun, trying to get a glimpse, but without a mirror, there wasn't much she could do. Stepping out of her room barefoot, she called out for Professor Snape.

"I'm not sure how this looks. I also don't have any shoes."

"The Dark Lord wants you without shoes. It's supposed to remind you of your status despite the dress. As for the dress, it's... adequate." Snape added spells to Hermione's collar before commanding that she sit.

"I have spoken to the headmaster. You have come along well in your occlumency I hope?"

"Yes, sir. At least, I believe I have. I've managed to at least build walls around my surface thoughts but nothing deeper."

"We will have to work on that then. Professor Dumbledore wants you to join the Dark Lord's ranks."

"What?" Hermione squeaked in shock. "I can't do that! I am nowhere near ready to do anything like that! That wasn't even the plan!"

"Apparently it was. And the meddlesome fool didn't think to discuss it with me first. You aren't ready but orders are orders. You will be forced by me to join. I will claim it is punishment for a recent outburst. You will go along with it or I will force you."

"What? You'll cast an unforgivable to make me?"

"After tonight, you will be casting them as well." Severus turned to face the fireplace. "You will be expected to kill once you are marked. I suggest a severing charm. Use what occlumency you know to shove your emotions back. You can not fail."

"Why? Why me?" Hermione whispered.

"Because you are more reasonable. You are clever. Out of all of those that would hurt Potter the most, you would be the easiest to control."

"Control? Why?"

Severus looked at her again. "Because you of all people know how to play a part and know what's at stake here. Your friend Weasley would fight until he got himself killed. You, however, will be rational about it and understand your part. Therefore you were chosen specifically. Not just for your intelligence, but for your logic." Granger was looking at her hands, folded and shaking in her silk-clad lap. "I have something to add to your ensemble of choice this evening." Severus held out twin pairs of charm bracelets, bells instead of charms. "These go around your ankles. They are slave bells. They will show the Dark Lord that you are under my control."

"Yes sir," she whispered, clasping them around each ankle.

"Now, on our way down, you will walk exactly one meter behind me. Head down. You have to appear well behaved and under my control."

"Yes, sir."

Together, Severus and Granger made their way down to the active ballroom. The guest of honor had not shown yet, however, the young recruits remained off to the side of the Dark Lord's throne, too nervous to join the festivities.

Draco, in particular, looked terrible. His normally pale skin looked sickly, his hair was immaculate as expected, but his eyes looked sunken and haunted. Not even the company of the young Miss Parkinson could distract him from his misery and she soon huffed in annoyance and stomped away to drape herself on the arm of the young Zabini boy.

Hermione kept her head down but observed out of the corner of her eyes. She recognized many of the death eater children, many looked far too happy to be there except for a handful of boys on the left-hand side of the empty throne.

The room was filled with the sound of music from the orchestra stationed off to the side. Large double doors sat open on the other side of the large ballroom, leading to what Hermione assumed to be the facilities. There were elves walking through the crowd carrying refreshments. The atmosphere in the room was tense but filled with excitement.

Severus was annoyed by the situation. He was forced to be by the girl’s side for the night; a night he didn't want to be a part of to begin with. Balls. They were useless and frivolous; large parties to make the Dark Lord look good. Severus could see the necessity of these parties. They were simply a scheme to help the Dark Lord and his followers network to gain followers. Saying the festivities were in honour of the new recruits was just a ploy. Severus saw through the schemes. He'd been a part of them long enough to not be fooled.

Hermione was restless. She wanted so badly to escape but knew the repercussions would be severe whether she made it or not. Her only option was to obey and hope for the best.

When the Dark Lord made his entrance, everything stopped. All in the room bowed, but none so low as Hermione, who was shoved to the ground by Snape.

"Welcome friends!" His voice hissed. "I am pleased that you all could join us on this special occasion. We have a few who are joining our ranks today. These sons of our brothers do their fathers proud." Voldemort gestured to the side where Malfoy, Crabb, Goyle, and Nott juniors were bowed before their lord. Hermione heard Snape clear his throat from beside her and she tensed.

"Severus? Do you have something to add?" The Dark Lord almost glared.

"Only, my Lord, that I wish to offer you my pet as a recruit. If you will have her." Hermione screwed her eyes shut dreading the response. The crowd laughed in disbelief until the Voldemort shouted for silence.

"I accept your gift, however, why do you wish for this....mudblood to join us?"

"My Lord, it would hurt Potter all the more to believe she has left him. I also wish to show her who is really in charge. She has been a thorn in my side since I took her, she needs to be put in her place." Snape remained on one knee in a bow. Hermione trembled dreading the response.

Voldemort laughed with glee. "We have one more recruit, my friends! It is a day for celebration! She can prove herself later. Until then, dance everyone! Enjoy the refreshments our dear Narcissa has planned for us!" With that, the Dark Lord sat on his throne and beckoned his recruits to enjoy their last night unscarred.

Mrs. Malfoy stepped over to greet them, extending her hand out to Snape. He took her hand and planted the expected kiss to her knuckles.

"Severus, be a dear and dance with me? I feel that I never see you anymore despite being under the same roof." Hermione could practically smell the deceit in that statement, but Snape went with her anyway, waltzing away in apparent discomfort while she chatted away to him.

Hermione remained close to the exit, against the wall observing all partygoers. The young recruits stuck together, downing chute after chute of champagne in an attempt to calm their nerves.

"My son is making quite the fool of himself drinking as heavily as he is."

Hermione startled, looking next to her stood the tall blond and imposing form of one Lucius Malfoy.

"I'm sure he's just nervous. It's a large responsibility he is undertaking."

"And yet, you are simply standing by the door."

"I find that drinking myself into a stupor would only make matters worse."

Mr. Malfoy seemed amused by this. "Come, my wife is busy, entertain me." Hermione wished she could refuse, but he grabbed her hand and dragged her to the dance floor despite her protest. Malfoy pulled her close to him, too close. His hold was much too tight for her comfort. "Severus thinks he can tame you. Our Lord, for some reason, believes him. What is it about you that makes others forget how filthy you really are?"

Hermione cleared her throat uncomfortably. "If I am so unclean to you, why do you hold me so tightly, surely you would skip a dance with the likes of me in preference to one of the other ladies here."

Malfoy looked down with the most lecherous look. "Just because you are beneath our status, it doesn't mean you are beneath our pleasure. Even a mudblood can satisfy the physical hunger a man has." Hermione felt uncomfortable, she attempted to pull away, preferring her place by the exit to the man's grasp, but he simply tightened his hold on her. She could feel an erection stirring against her and felt helpless. She wasn't in a place she could fight back. There were too many witnesses and no one would care about what happened to her. Hermione had never felt more trapped in her imprisonment than she did at that very moment.

"Shall we switch partners, Lucius? I believe your wife would enjoy your company more than mine." Hermione had never felt more relieved to hear the voice of her potions professor than she did at that moment. When she was in his arms, she sagged a little. Snape kept her at arm’s length but looked at her with concern all the same.

"I can't do this," she whispered.

"I have no doubt. Unfortunately for both of us, you have no choice." She looked up at him with tears, her small body trembling in his hands and Severus got a glimpse for the first time of the real Hermione Granger. Granger was, without a doubt, the brightest student he had taught in several years, though he could never admit as such. Granger was always strong, always planning, and always seemed to know what to do. But underneath it all, she was still only 16.

Severus was never one to comfort women, but he softened his stance regardless.

"How will I do this?" She asked in a small voice.

"You will do it as you do anything else. You will stand up and face it. You will plan every move. It's time to stop being a Gryffindor, Granger. A lion has no place in the snake’s pit. You must grab on to your inner Slytherin and fool everyone here. If I can do it, so can you."

With that, Granger squared her shoulders and dried her tears, looking him straight in the eye, she nodded. Severus almost felt intimidated by the change in her demeanour. Almost.

Severus and Granger danced on through the night, only stopping occasionally for a drink from a passing elf. Severus could see Granger glancing out of the corner of her eyes regularly, studying the room, the occupants, the behaviours,  as if she were spying already. Yet, just moments ago she had been terrified and powerless.

"Would you allow me the chance to cut in, Severus? I don't believe I've had the pleasure to be properly introduced to your... pet," a voice hissed from behind Hermione. Snape bowed away, setting her hand into the hand of Voldemort himself. She wanted to panic, but as the Dark Lord swept her across the dance floor, she made her stance relaxed, her eyes passive.

"You do not seem threatened by me, girl."

"Only a fool would not feel threatened by your presence and only a fool would allow that to show through," Hermione said clearly. "To show emotion is weakness and gives someone else the advantage."

"That is true, quite clever. However, as your Lord, I am supposed to have power over you."

"You may be my lord, but I have not chosen this. I refuse to give my emotions so freely." Hermione expected a curse, but Voldemort simply chuckled in amusement.

"You, my dear, will be fun to break," He said simply before leaving her alone on the dance floor. Hermione wished to leave the ballroom, but with the weight of the collar reminding her of her rules, she simply grabbed another chute of champagne and searched the room for her master.

It was midnight by the time the Dark Lord ended the festivities to get on with what the night was really for.

"Recruits step forward." The Dark Lord called. Hermione heard the cackling and claps of Bellatrix Lestrange and saw the sober faces of all others around the room. The face she really focused on was the pained face of Narcissa Malfoy as her son stood by Hermione, waiting to take the mark that would condemn them all.

"Now, the process is simple. You will be marked tonight, but the next task will be yours. You will be taken with a senior member to the muggle world to prove yourselves worthy of my mark, or you die." All five recruits nodded their understanding. Hermione hoped beyond all hope that she would be spared from that, being simply marked to hurt Harry. She didn't think she could take it otherwise.

"Whether you have been brought to me willingly or not does not matter. You all will be marked, and you all will prove your worth. If you fail, the consequences will be dire and you are not likely  to survive. Shall we?" Hermione fought to not roll her eyes, and for once she was successful. It didn't matter if they were ready. They were going to do it whether they liked it or not. Draco Malfoy was called forth first, as he was in the highest ranking family in wizarding Britain. The smell of burning flesh and sounds of screams would haunt Hermione for years to come. The pain that wracked Draco was enough to make him vomit. His father used his boot to push him onto his side to prevent him from choking. The process felt like a lifetime, but after a few dreadful minutes, it was her turn. Hermione tried to stay calm, but the moment the spell was cast she crumpled to the ground, she could hear screaming, and her throat burned with the effort that told her it was her that screamed. White hot pain pulsed through her arm, centering where the mark was. Tears streamed down her face and Hermione regretted putting her trust in Albus Dumbledore.

Severus remembered how it felt to receive his own mark almost 18 years ago. He had been stupid and angry, having lost the closest thing he had to a friend with his stupid pride. Severus had been here before, but something about her screaming unsettled him. The crowd seemed to glow with pride for the boys who accepted their marks, and glee at the misery of the young woman who was likely better than all of them.

Severus had once looked up to Albus. And yet, he could no longer, as he peeled the sweat-soaked form of Hermione Granger off of the floor of Malfoy Manor. She was barely conscious, holding her bleeding and swollen arm to her silk-clad chest. The dress was definitely ruined after tonight. She had let go of her bladder and vomited as Draco did, and screamed just as loud. She would likely sleep fitfully for days, and likely would not wake.

Not for the first time, Severus cursed Albus Dumbledore as he carried Granger, no, Hermione to their shared quarters. They were equals now: both stuck in a situation neither wanted.


	10. Chapter 10

She was asleep for 3 days. Severus got the approval from the Dark Lord to take Hermione to Spinner's End so she could heal and be ready for the test ahead. He called Madam Pomfrey in who tisked and teared up at the sight of the girl; her arm now permanently scarred with the ugly tattoo.

"She'll be fine," Poppy had said. "She just needs to sleep it off. Her magic is fighting the dark magic in the mark, but she will wake soon." After giving careful instructions that Severus already knew well, she left and Severus looked in on Hermione again. And again.

For three days, Hermione slept in the room his parents once shared: the room Severus had outright refused to enter after the death of his father. Yet, he entered now and several times throughout the three days that Hermione remained unconscious.

He worked over her constantly, gently cleaning and wrapping the new mark on her arm, and coaxing potions down her throat.

On the third day, however, Severus received an owl from Hogwarts. Albus was summoning him. He found it odd that Albus would use a school owl rather than come himself, but Severus looked at Hermione one last time and disappeared through the floo.

The sight Severus stumbled upon was terrible. Albus was weak, trying to hold himself up against the wall next to the fireplace, his arm black and cradled against his chest. His brow glistened with sweat, the twinkle in his eyes was gone, and his face was pale.

"Severus, help." Severus sprang into action, supporting Albus while they moved him to his high backed chair.

"Let me see." Severus grabbed the arm gently, waving his wand for a diagnosis. What he found was a brutal curse. "I can't remove it. I can only slow it down."

"How much time do I have?" Albus asked. He could have been talking about the weather with how nonchalant he sounded.

"I can't say. You likely won't make it past the year."

"How is Miss Granger?"

"She'll be fine no thanks to you. She is expected to go on a raid once she awakens."

"She must fulfill the tasks handed to her. Now, tell me about young Mr. Malfoy." Severus moved to stand in front of the old Headmaster.

"He has been assigned with two tasks, both impossible. He must find a way to allow the Dark Lord's followers into the school, and then he is to kill you. The Dark Lord expects him to fail."

"He must complete his task, Severus."

"You can't be serious! We would be putting the entire school in danger!"

"Draco will allow the Death Eaters into the castle when we decide it. However, you must be the one to kill me."

"Absolutely not. I follow all of your orders but this goes too far."

"We must protect Draco's soul. If he were to kill me, his very soul will suffer."

"And my soul? What of mine?"

"Only you can decide whether helping a dying man part this world will damage your soul or not. Or would you rather Fenrir Greyback or Bellatrix Lestrange?"

Severus felt backed into a corner. Narcissa had begged and made him swear a wizard's oath that he would help and protect Draco while he completes his task. But being forced to kill the old man? Despite everything, Severus owed Albus a debt. To kill the man in cold blood was not something he felt capable of.

"I understand your hesitance. But I am dying anyway. I have lived a long time, and will gladly die if it means we are one step closer to defeating Voldemort."

Severus glared in Albus' direction before moving to the fireplace. Grabbing a handful of floo powder, he said "I will do as you ask, but I am done after that. I want out." And with that, he left.

Hermione awoke to the sounds of cursing and destruction. She glanced around groggily, her arm sore, throat sore, eyesight blurry and tried to recognize where she was at. She wasn't at Hogwarts, nor Malfoy Manor or even Grimmauld Place. She didn't recognize the room at first. The sound of glass breaking pulled her from her thoughts and she swung her legs over the side of the bed, shuddering at the sudden cold that nipped at her toes.

Leaving the room, Hermione realized, in surprise, that they had returned to Snape's home. The place looked just as drab as they had left it with cobwebs reforming in the corners and a light layer of dust covered the banister. Hermione crept down the stairs to find Snape on his knees, head in the palms of his hands amidst broken glass, shredded books, and broken furniture.

"Professor?" She called in a small voice. When Snape looked up at her his eyes were bloodshot and his expression was a mix of rage and desperation. Hermione didn't think. She ran straight for him, ignoring the bite of broken glass in her bare skin as she dropped to her knees in front of him, and pulled him to her in a tight embrace. Snape remained silent, but he shook in her arms and Hermione wondered about how long he had been alone without the comfort of another human being. How many of these outbursts did he have on his own? How long had Severus Snape been alone?

It wasn't long before Snape seemed to realize the position he was in and pulled away quickly. He stood and brushed off his robes before flicking his wand and cleaning the mess he had made.

"I see you are awake. How are you feeling?"

"I do feel a bit drained and my arm is still sore. Otherwise, I'm fine. Although..." Hermione hesitates, Snape looked at her and raised an eyebrow.

"Although?"

"Well...I may have glass in my feet and legs..." Hermione finished in a rush. Snape to his credit looked passively at her, no real concern, but also no annoyance. He simply held out his hand for her, helped her to the sofa while he tended to the cuts on her feet and legs.

"You should be more careful."

"I didn't consider it, you looked like you needed someone, and I'm the only one here."

"I assure you that I needed no one."

"That's not what it looked like to me."

"I have received orders from Dumbledore. They were unpleasant. That is all."

"As far as I'm concerned, all of his orders are unpleasant. He's had you kidnap me, hold me prisoner with no intention of freeing me, and forced me to take the dark mark. Now what?"

"I cannot say until you have more control over your own mind." Severus turned away from her.

"Then teach me," Hermione responded plainly.

Severus looked at her blankly. "That did not go so well last time."

"Yes, well, last time you were teaching Harry who had no real intention to learn. He didn't take it seriously, didn't research, didn't learn the theory behind it. I already have a basic understanding and a basic wall. Not to mention your feelings for him are more hostile than they are for me. No offense, but you don't hate me nearly as much as you hate him." Hermione had a knowing grin on her face. Like she knew she had already won the argument. Though Severus knew she had. She needed the skill. If Hermione was going to make it as a spy, she would need to hide her mind.

"We begin tomorrow. You will rest today. That's an order."

Hermione almost bounced with glee but refrained and nodded instead. Turning to head back to bed she said, "I'll sleep a little while longer then. I'll need all the strength I can get to fight you off."

Severus mentally cursed. She had no idea what a statement like that would do to him when she was out of sight and earshot, he adjusted the sudden tent in his trousers and cursed again.


	11. Chapter 11

She was on her knees. Her caramel skin glistening with perspiration. Her bare breasts rose and fell with each panting breath. Severus moved around her, caressing leather across her sensitive skin, resisting the urge to groan as she bit her lip and whimpered. Her wild hair was trapped in the black silk he had tied around her eyes.  
Severus gave her breast a sharp thwap with the riding crop he had been lazily dragging across her skin, she gasped in surprise. The sound encouraged another smack with the crop to the other breast. He watched with fascination as her skin pinkened under the impact. It was his favorite color. The color of lightly abused skin. But the color on her skin in particular drove him to want things a professor should never want from a student. But he couldn't find it in himself to care. Not with this treat bound on her knees before him, hands tied behind her back, breasts proudly on display.  
Around her long elegant neck sat the leather collar, but it was different wasn't it? It didn't have the runes the other one she wore. Instead, a small tag hung from the D ring, "Master's Pet" it read. The proof of his possession made him want her even more. But instead, he walked away. Setting the crop down, for they had been using it a while, and grabbed a pair of floggers  
. Expertly crafted, and in his hands, expertly used. The falls of one struck her back gently, her skin just beginning to glow underneath with each hit of the pair. Until Severus decided she needed a surprise. The falls stung as the slapped against her back and she arched in response though she tried to stay still.  
"It only hurts more if you move," he taunted, caressing her tender skin before laying another blow to her back. She shook in her efforts to sit completely still. Severus set the floggers down, pulling her up by her mass of curls and untying her hands. He could only smirk that she believed they were done. But no, they were only beginning. He led her to the four poster bed, cuffing her wrists to the chains attached to the posts. She hung there, keeping her head down, not knowing what he would do, anticipating it. Yearning for it with every cell in her body. And Severus knew what she wanted.  
He grabbed the crop again, laying light smacks to her ass until it glowed in that shade of pink he loved so much. And that love of a color earned her a sharp smack with his hand.  
She yelped in response, but as he soothed the marks he was leaving against her skin, she moaned. And that moan was his undoing. He dropped his head to the crook of her neck and nipped at the skin there. Before dragging his hands down her curvateous body before squeezing her hips. With his hands on her hips, he pulled her back, her body now bent with her legs spread for him, and her bum mere centimeters from his straining erection.  
In a matter if seconds his trowseres were around his ankles and he was pushing his way into her. Her tightness making him groan.  
Severus jerked awake, aroused, confused, and angry. Granger was a student. He was a teacher. He could not desire her. Getting out of bed Severus made his way to his potions cabinet. Removing an empty vial, he took his wand to his temple and removed the memory of the dream. The memory of her soft skin, her curves, her tight little pussy pulsing around him and placed the memories in the vial. If his lessons with the girl didn't go so well, his memory of her body was safe from her eyes.  
One hour and a very cold shower later, Severus was sitting face to face with the Granger girl quizzing her on the basics of occlumency. She had done impressive research thus far, and had a firm grasp on the theory of it. She seemed to understand the concept pretty well and had very few questions. She had questions, it was Granger after all, but it was more along the process from the Legillimens perspective. The effort that Granger had put into this study surprised him very little, but Severus did feel mild relief at the care in which she had taken to prepare herself.  
"There will be no shielding charms. You will not even attempt to reverse my spell. If there is anything you don't want me to see, you must keep me away from it. However, if there is anything you have concern about, I will grant you permission to remove these specific memories to be returned to you later."  
"I'm sorry sir, but, why can't we do that before facing the Dark Lord? Wouldn't it make more sense to remove those memories before facing him?"  
"While a valid question, no. It would not work wel lto do that. In order to know what to look for in your task, you have to know what your task is do you not? And you would still require occlumency to hide the fact that you were removing memories wouldn't you?"  
"That makes sense, I guess I hadn't thought of it that way," She conceded thoughtfully.  
"That does give me an idea however. Before you are ready, we will remove more sensitive memories from you. That way as you are learning occlumency you are only required to hide that memory for now. He won't look for it unless he has reason to."  
"Doesn't he realize I'm not exactly loyal?"  
"He believes you can be broken, so to have a few secrets would be expected, but we want to keep you unharmed do we not? So lets keep any secret to the minimum."  
"Aww, look at that you do care." Hermione teased.  
Severus glared at the chit, and she had the nerve to giggle at him. "Can we get back on task please? We are supposed to be teaching you occlumency."  
"Ok. I don't think I have any memories that I absolutely need to hide. Well, not to the extent of removing them from my mind. But I'll try to build some walls around them." Hermione closed her eyes to focus, and Severus took the bait. Pointing his wand at her head and delving into her mind like a whisper. The Dark Lord would not be gentle, he told himself, but still. This was her first try, he would take extra care. She'd be angry at him, that's for sure. Severus did invade before she had been ready. But she would learn. Hermione was a smart girl, she'd realize that the Dark Lord would not wait for her to ready herself.  
Severus could tell she was entirely way too focused on building a wall around her more intimate thoughts, her secrets were right on display shouting "hey I'm here, come look at me". Hermione focused so much on building a wall to hide her inner most thoughts and secrets that she didn't realize that camouflaging those thoughts would also be necessary.  
Severus fought the temptation to break down the walls to her secrets, rather focusing more on pushing at them to find their weak spots. She was decent at it, for having only book knowledge in the field. But she had a long way to go. Her walls gave just a little too much and cracked under his prodding. Hermione's feelings were entirely too transparent and the sense of desire he felt from her almost pushed him from her mind in sheer shock. But he persisted. Testing every angle, looking for flaws before slipping back out of her mind and staring into the challenging face of Hermione Granger.  
"I wasn't ready." She snapped.  
"Do you honestly think the Dark Lord will wait for you to be ready?" Severus raised his eyebrow. She blushed, the feeling of desire that echoed in her mind lingered unbidden to his focus.  
"Well.... No. I assume not. But this is my first time isn't it? Shouldn't you at least work with me rather than just shoving your way in?"  
"Trust me Granger. If I had shoved my way in, as you say, you would know it. And had you been ready, I would not have been able to give a proper assessment of your skill level." She seemed to perk up in understanding. "So far, you have a decent wall, however it isn't solid enough. It's not strong enough to keep all of your thoughts hidden. And it's far too obvious. You need to focus less on the wall itself, and more on concealing the information. Using your surface thoughts, trivial thoughts, to cover what you wish to hide. Imagine a muggle television if you will. If you turn the dial to a station that does not work correctly, there is static and noise that covers the picture and sound. Bury your thoughts in nonsense. Camouflage your secrets. If your wall isn't noticed, you don't have to focus so much on the strength of it."  
"I'm surprised you used a muggle analogy for that." Hermione quipped.  
"Well, my father was a muggle. This is also a muggle neighborhood, even if it's a bit condemned. I'm bound to pick up a few things."  
"No offense, Professor, but you're being entirely too.... Un-Snape-like." She smirked.  
Severus leveled a harsh glare on Hermione, she seemed barely fazed. Instead she simply smirked and closed her eyes again. She was entirely too unthreatened by him. Severus vowed to change things, keeping things light like they were would make her too comfortable and encourage behaviours not suited to a professor and student relationship. But maybe... Just maybe... they were equals now. Both stuck in the middle of two warring sides, angry with their master's, maybe that common ground they were finding with each other could be a good thing. Severus shook his head. No, it couldn't happen. He had to keep the relationship professional. Instead, he pointed his wand at Hermione's head and tried again.


	12. Chapter 12

It wasn't long before their peaceful existence had to come to an end however. For a few weeks later Hermione grasped her am with a whimper, and Severus hissed, pulling his sleeve up. Hermione looked up at him in terror, trying to gain control over her mind to lock away the emotions she felt. Telling herself not to show her weakness in front of the Dark Lord for she would be in trouble if she did.  
Both professor and student grabbed their cloaks and made for the apparition point near Spinner's End. After one last mournful look towards what Hermione had come to consider home, they spun on their heels and were away with a crack.  
Severus donned his mask the moment they arrived, transfigured a leash from a handkerchief to attach to the collar Hermione had to wear and they stepped through the gate to the foreboding Malfoy Manor. Hermione masked her emotions well, Severus noted internally, however he could feel her trembling from the slight movement of the leash she was attached to. She was terrified, and for good reason. Tonight, she earned her mask. Tonight, she either became a full fledged Death Eater or she died. This one night would secure her future whatever that may be and Severus felt nervous for her.  
Hermione was terrified. Her mind swarmed with what ifs that she tried to push beyond the barrier into the labyrinth library that her mind had become. But the only thing she succeeded in doing was making herself more nervous.v They had been in the middle of an occlumency session, so at least her more delicate memories were secure but she had to fight really hard to lock away the thought of removing those memories. Voldemort would have no problem tearing through her mind to find what he wanted, and Hermione was scared that she had used too much energy forcing Severus out as it was.  
Rather than the Throne room that Hermione had come to expect, they were lead by a shivering houselef to the formal dining room. A high back chair sat at the far end of the table, the other end of the table left without a chair to show that only Lord Voldemort could be at the head of the table for he had no equal. Hermione did her best not to look around, keep her head down, pretend she was the slave they wanted her to be, but her eyes constantly glanced side to side, taking in each entrance, each person in attendance, and random things she could use to defend herself if she needed a quick escape. She knew she wouldn't be able to escape, and yet Hermione tried to comfort herself by making a plan in case she needed to. Her reflexes weren't the best, and her dueling skills were not what they could be, the DA having been months ago, and she hadn't had a wand since. Which is something she would most definitely need. And soon.  
"You are late, Severus." The Dark Lord hissed at the end of the table, Hermione cringed slightly, barely noticable. Severus remained stoic.  
"I apologize, it would seem my pet can't keep up. She is quite small."  
"Yes yes, sit. We have much to discuss. However, the mudbleed should rest on the floor next to me. Remove her leash, Severus. I wish for the pet to kneel at my feet."  
"Yes my Lord." Severus removed Hermione's leash and shoved her firmly in the Dark Lord's direction. Once Hermione stood in front of the Dark Lord, Severus put a firm hand on the top of her head, shoving her to her knees, her nose to the cold floor, meer centimeters from his bare feet.  
"Mudblood, you shall remain in this position, bowing at my feet until you have received your orders, do you understand?"  
"Yes my Lord," Hermione answered timidly. She felt a long fingered hand awkwardly pat her riotous curls, and had to fight the urge not to recoil from his touch. She heard Severus move around the table to take his place.  
"First manner of business, Severus, has your pet been impertinent?"  
"No, my Lord. She haws been well behaved considering her unfortunate status."  
"Very well, she may remain in your care. I was not sure you could manage her in the beginning, but if you believe for now that she has been tamed, than you may keep her." The Dark Lord shifted slightly, leaning forward, elbows on the table. His fingers steepled beneath his chin as he gazed around the gathered followers. "Next manner of business. Lucius, what news from the Ministry?"  
"My Lord, Minister Fudge has decided he wishes to retire early. The ministry is in an uproar because of it. The Department of Magical Law Enforcement has decided to begin recruiting seventh years from Hogwarts, and have also sent representatives to other schools in hopes to gain more aurors in their fight against us. However, the ministry seems to be in a panic. No one knows what to believe at this point. Whether you are back or not. Fudge spent the entire last year denying it, and now he is raving on about how you're back. Everyone is confused"  
"That might be a good thing, we can infiltrate much easier. Send our recent graduates to the auror program. Get some men on our side, cover our tracks so to speak." Voldemort sounded pleased. "Severus, what of the old coot?"  
"He has been severely weakened sir. I'm not entirely sure what he did or where he went, he would not divulge that information to me, but he has crippled his own hand somehow and seems to be dying. The curse is spreading fast through his body. He shouldn't have more than a year left."  
"That is wonderful news indeed! Lucius, this is great news for your son. Take advantage of the old fool's weakness."  
"Yes my Lord, it will be a simple task to take him out." Lucius agreed hesitantly.  
"Perhaps too simple. I think I shall add on to his task. But I will discuss that with Draco at a later date." Voldemort looked around the table, Draco, sitting next to his father looked more pale than Severus had ever seen him. His eyes haunted, terrified, his skin sickly, his clothes two sizes too large. But no one seemed to pay him any attention. The other new recruits varied on nervous to proud. The young Crabbe and Goyle sat next to their father looking as if they ruled the world, while young Nott seemed to copy Draco completely. Pale skin, sunken and haunted eyes, and too larrge clothing. Both had lost considerable weight. Severus made an mental note to check in with his young slytherins after the meeting.  
Hermione seemed to be the only one who had it together, her emotions hid behind the mask he helped her build. Her body had stopped trembling the moment the passed through the doors to Malfoy Manor, her face a cold mask of indifference. Hermione looked neither scared nor proud. More apathetic than Severus could ever remember her being. "she was born for this," he thought begrudgingly.  
"Now, as for assignments. Draco, I will discuss yours with you in private. However, I want young Crabb, Goyle, and Nott to venture out with their fathers. The Order has gotten too confident in their efforts to undermine us. We need to send a message. The Weasley's home is too well guarded, so we can't touch it yet. However, when you are trained up and full members, we will go after the blood traiters. However, since you're being tested, I don't want to make things too easy on you. How about the Bones' family? They've been too vocal about their support. Yes that should do nicely. I want Amelia Bones dead."  
"My lord, if I may?"  
"Yes Severus, of course"  
"What of the pet, My Lord, you wished for her to be tested as well?"  
"Yes, I have a special task for her. I've heard of her ruthlessness and I would like to see it in person." Voldemort laid another hand on Hermione's head, it took everything she had not to cringe at his touch. "Delores Umbridge I believe is still in St. Mungo's after spending quite a while with the Centaurs. I think that could prove quite useful." Severus refrained from quirking an eyebrow at Hermione being referred to as ruthless. She wasn't the most rule abiding student, but to be outwardly cruel like that, he assumed would have been outlandish for the petite witch.  
Voldemort appeared to contemplate the situation for a bit, his followers watching the girl at Voldemort's feet. Some seethed at allowing a lesser being into their ranks, but Voldemort felt she could be used, so no one said a word.  
"I think I have an idea. We want Fudge out of office, so we can put one of ours in. I will leave that to you, mudblood. I don't care how you do it, I want him terrified, but not dead...yet."  
"Am I to accompany her on her task?" Severus asked.  
"I think not. She will enter his residence alone, Bellatrix will go with her. Bella, you shall wait outside. Just watch and observe, have I made myself clear?"  
"Yes Master," A curly haired witch said on a breath.  
"Good. Goyle, Nott, Crabb, You go tonight. Mudblood will go tomorrow. Succeed, your lives depend on it." With that Voldemort dismissed the Death Eaters and left the room.  
The witches and wizards in attendance stood as he left, but remained in the dining room, the fathers of the young recruits grasped their sons by the shoulders and steered them toward the exit to prepare for that night's attack. Bellatrix made her way over to Severus, her hips swaying seductively, Hermione kept her eyes glued to the ground beneath her knees, but clenched her fists in agitation. The older witch laid a hand on Severus' shoulder, and he made no move to stop her.  
"Bella." He greeted in a bored tone of voice."  
"Severus." She responded. "Shall I pick up your pet tomorrow, or will you be bringing it here?"  
"We shall stay in my suite in the manor for tonight I believe. It would make things easier on everyone. I will have her to you around 8 tomorrow evening. Does that suffice?"  
"It will have to. I'd much rather a late night if we are to really make a point.."  
"If I may..." Hermione started. Bellatrix turned around with a furious glare.  
"I did not allow you to speak, you filthy beast."  
"Bella, please. I wish to hear her." Severus placated.  
"Fine." Bellatrix snapped.  
Hermione kept her head bowed, kneeling where the Dark Lord once sat. "At night, everyone expects an attack. I find it would be more prudent to strike during the day when he isn't expecting it. We will have to infiltrate the ministry, but I've done that before already, and the ministry tends to be quite cocky about security. It will be even less tight than it was when my group broke in when I was captured. It wouldn't be too difficult to get to the Minister that way." Bellatrix seemed to consider Hermione's words for a moment, Severus just stared in disbelief. Smartest witch of her age they say. The plan was utterly idiotic. Something her two bone headed friends would come up with. But Hermione was clever, insane definitely, but clever nonetheless. Maybe, just maybe, they could pull it off.  
"Question is girl, can you pull this off without a wand?" Bella sneered.  
"Yes. I can. I don't need a wand for certain spells, and they won't have any reason to not trust me. I am Hermione Granger after all, Harry's best friend. Don't worry. I'll make this happen." Severus returned the leash to Hermione's collar and tugged.  
"If you'll excuse us Bella. I will have her to you by 11."  
"Make that 10, Sir. it'll be easier to sneak by when they change shifts. The ministry will be even more busy so it will be easier to slip on through undetected."  
When Severus and Hermione returned to their rooms and Severus removed the leash from Hermione's neck again, he slammed her against the door after warding the room.  
"What are you thinking! Are you really that stupid?!" He snarled.  
"No. I'm not. Delores Umbridge returns to work tomorrow. If I can catch her, I can stun her, and glamour myself to take her place. Once I get in to Fudge's office, I can do what I need to do, reapply the glamour, slip back out undetected."  
"And if there are enchantments preventing that sort of thing? It is the minister's office you are attempting to sneak into."  
"Do you honestly think someone that pompous would enchant something against impostors? Really? He thinks he's above assassination attempts because no one has tried. He doesn't realize that he's easily manipulated so it's easier to keep him in office."  
"How do you even know this stuff?" Hermione simply smirked, a knowing smirk but refused to divulge her secrets. Severus considered forcing his way into her mind, but he knew that wouldn't work. He taught her well, and she needed to trust him in order to make anything work. And so, he let her go and watched in amusement as she rubbed her undoubtedly sore arms.  
"And sir, just so you know, the next time you shove me against a wall, I won't be held responsible for what I do." Severus raised an irritated eyebrow. Hermione simply gave him a coy look as she walked off to her bedroom.  
"She's becoming too comfortable. I need to reset our boundaries." Severus thought to himself.


	13. Chapter 13

It was the very next day that the dark lord called upon them. Her occlumency wasn't quite right, but Severus tried his best to keep her under the Dark Lord's radar. Hermione was strangely obedient, and Severus knew it was only a matter of time before she was tested. He would not be able to be with her, so he prepared her as much as possible when they weren't working on occlumency. Severus felt confident that Hermione could pass whatever test he threw at her, but would she be able to handle whoever she was paired with?  
"Severus, it's about time that your pet be tested. It must prove itself that it is worth the time it will take to cultivate it into a proper witch." Severus bowed and felt Hermione shift nervously under the hand on her shoulder. He squeezed her shoulder lightly in warning and she froze, kept her head bowed and did not move anymore. He knew her kneeling beside him hurt, the cold stone would bite at her knees and he told himself he would treat any injuries when she returned, including the scratches on her knees.  
"Rabastan, come forward." The man in question stepped out of the crowd of masked monsters and removed his mask, bowing in reverence. "You shall take the mudblood on your assignment. I expect a full report of it's performance."  
"Yes my lord." Rabastan stood and walked towards Hermione, grabbing her roughly and she uttered a startled squeak but remained as quiet as possible. The dark lord bid them to leave and Severus watched helplessly as one of the worst took her with him, doing his best not to crumple at her terrified and pleading glance. He would almost take enjoyment out of killing Dumbledore for what he is about to have done to someone as innocent as Hermione  
Hermione was scared. There was no doubt about that. Her fear overpowered the pain in her arm from Rabastan Lestrange practically dragging her behind him. Hermione slammed her Occlumency walls into place. She knew he couldn't use Legillemency, but she also knew that these mental walls would help her keep her emotions in check, while also helping her perform her duty. Dumbledore would never earn her trust back after this.  
Rabastan dragged her into the courtyard of Malfoy Manor before apparating them both out of there, landing in front of a quaint home. Luckily, it wasn't familiar to her. That feeling of relief barely lasted a moment before she was being tugged closer to the house.  
Rabastan looked at her with a predatory gaze, “Disillusion yourself” he said, handing her her wand, before turning and doing the same to himself. “The plan is to cause as much damage as possible, and if someone dies, oh well.” She heard his steps on the stairs up to the porch. “However, any woman here is mine, little girl. And you better not touch, or you're next.”  
Hermione followed him into the house, the television was on, and an older gentleman was snoring on the recliner. No one appeared down the stairs that Hermione saw up the hall. She walked straight past the older man and inched up the stairs. Rabastan pointed his wand at the older man and silenced him before sending a round of the Crusiatus Curse. The older man screamed silently, thrashing about, and Hermione turned away again, making her way up the stairs to inspect the rest of the house.  
The first room Hermione came across housed a sleeping woman, possibly the wife of the gentleman downstairs. She whispered a Killing Curse, with minor hesitation. “If I don't, he'll do worse,” she consoled herself. She left that room and walked to the next room down. A woman was at a desk writing. The woman had to have been around 20, and doing what looked to be university home work. Hermione swallowed nervously and remembered the man downstairs, hearing him prowl his way up behind. She sent the killing curse to the woman and the woman slumped in her seat and Hermione shouted a Bombarda to destroy the room around her, as well as shouting it everywhere she turned. The older woman's room was just as destroyed as the younger girl's. She walked down the stiars, passing Rabastan as she went. He gave her a menacing look, while also nodding in approval. He went out of her sight up the stairs and came back snarling.  
“I warned you girl!” he grabbed her, and Rabastan and Hermione apparated straight back to Malfoy Manor. Rabastan pinned Hermione against the wall, silencing her with his wand. “I told you, the women were mine.” He growled, pushing his hard body against her, holding her hands above her. The cold stone walls scraped her back and she closed her eyes, turning away. She could feel the vile man's lips againts her ear, his breath hot. “I told you that if you touched them, I would repay you in kind, did I not?” Hermione nodded weakly. Rabastan grabbed at her robes, pulling them from her body and Hermione crawled behind her mental shields, trying to hide from what was happening to her. Eventually she couldn't feel hands on her, and she thought that maybe hiding behind her shields had the desired effect of allowing her to escape from what he was doing.  
Severus was worried. Hermione was too kind hearted to do what she was being sent out to do. Severus was unsure on the exact mission exactly, but she was sent with Rabastan. The still unmarried man was known by everyone to enjoy marital perks against anyone's will. And Hermione likely knew it too. And Hermione would likely do what she could to prevent that fate, no matter the cost to herself.  
Severus felt the arrival of the pair through the wards and felt mild relief and left his quarters to go and find the new arrivals. When he reached the entrance, no one had entered. His gut clenched and he got a terrible feeling as he moved towards the door. Hermione wasn't immediately outside of the door, but he could hear a struggle, and ripping clothing and followed the sound. The sight before him was horrifying. Rabastan had his Hermione pushed against a wall, her robes were in tatters, and he was attached to her neck, biting, bruises were already beginning to form. Severus rushed forward, grabbing him from off of Hermione, and she slumped to the ground, her eyes closed, unresponsive. Severus snarled at Rabastan, shoving him hard against the wall next to Hermione.  
“What have you done?!” He growled. Rabastan looked unconcerned. “The girl is MINE! Do you hear me? She is MINE. Mine to use as I see fit. Mine to punish as I see fit. The only person who has more control over that girl than me is the Dark Lord himself. Do. Not. Touch. Her. Again.” Severus swung back and broke Rabastan's face, and leaned down to pick Hermione up, disapparating on the spot to their home in Spinner's End.  
Hermione was near catatonic. She was unresponsive, but he knew she was still there. He treated her carefully, repairing any damage the foul excuse for a man may have done to her. He wouldn't know the extent of the damage until she had awoken, but he did not believe Rabastan had gotten to penetration. He prefers to torture his victims, make their bodies yearn while their minds screamed no. Hermione woke the next morning. But she was frightened, and refused to allow him to touch her.  
Severus kept an eye on her through the day, she slept fitfully and wouldn't let him near her. When she slept, he treated her bruises, slipping her calming draught when she stirred too much. He stayed at her bedside, his arm burning as he ignored the Dark Lord's call. Soon, he would be sending other Death Eaters to his door to drag both him and Hermione in against their will. They'd have to leave here soon, if not now. Severus had half a mind to sliper her a dreamless sleep and take her from her. Leave the country, but the pain he felt in his arm, while he was used to it, she wouldn't have been. It would be unbearable for her. But he also couldn't take her back there. He had to find a way. She couldn't go back there, not with Rabastan and other potential rapists, she also wasn't a killer. Hermione would be broken if she remained under the Dark Lord and Dumbledore's thumbs.  
Hermione stirred again, and Severus stood to take a few steps back. Hoping she would reorient herself to the environment this time. Her eyes fluttered open and she breathed shallowly, “Shields” she whispered before sleep took her again. It made him wonder.  
“Shields?” he said. What kind of shield? Why would she say shield. His mind whirred a mile a minute. She hadn't been using a protego, but what kind of shield could she be talking about? And then he froze. “Shield.” He whispered. He walked back over to the bed she laid on, pointed his wand at her head and whispered “Legillimense” he dived into her head. The shileds she had erected in her mind was impressive. The first layer was simply a room. A nicely furnished room with pictures hanging on walls. Trivial thoughts and feelings hung from the walls she had created in her mind. But he taught her, he knew how to get through. He stepped over to the wall farthest from where he entered and mentally tapped out the pattern that would allow him entrance, quite like the entrance to Diagon Alley.  
The second layer was even more impressive. This layer held shelves upon shelves of books filled to bursting with memories. This is where she had hoped any snoop would pause, thinking he had found the treasure trove of information that his Hermione held in her mind. But Severus knew better. These memories were something that wouldn't be private. Things she would look on and discuss with nostalgia, memories with friends, with family, books she's read. Everything that made Hermione Hermione. Severus walked to the wall that held a tapestry. The tapestry surprised him, it was her memory of her first appearance as his charge. She sat at his feet demurely, head down at his side. But there was something that was different though. It wasn't the memory as he remembered it.  
The Severus in the tapestry had his hand on Hermione's head, occasionally stroking her long curles, with her glancing adoringly at him. It was a tender moment, something Severus never believed he would ever have again with another witch, and it made him yearn for her more than he already did. Ignoring his moment of weakness, he parted the tapestry to find a wall behind it. Severus paused. "There has to be a pass code of some kind. This would be the only entrance she would place." Severus thought on it for barely a moment before he saw in the tapestry Hermione moving her hand to grasp the pendant around her neck. A pendant that wasn't a pendant, but a tag for a collar. It simply said "Master's". This gave Severus an idea. He leaned closer to the wall and whispered to the Hermione in the tapestry. "Master's pet." The tapestry Hermione beamed, and a doorway appeared behind the tapestry and Severus walked through, swallowing down the emotion that he dared not give into.  
There he saw amongst her most delicate memories, Hermione huddled in a corner, making herself as small as possible. "Hermione," Severus whispered gently. Hermione glanced up, tears in her eyes, and threw herself into Severus' surprised arms. He held her awkwardly, unsure of what to do. As a teacher and a head of house, he was used to the emotions of young witches, but never did they seek him out for comfort. But this was Hermione. His Hermione. And she needed him. So he sat them both down on the floor of her consciousness and spoke soft words to her, small praises of the good she has done, and promises of safety. And to his surprise, he actually meant every last word.


	14. Chapter 14

After some coaxing, Severus managed to convince Hermione to wake up again. After hiding within her own mind for two days, Hermione felt tired, but still anxious. She barely left the room she had inhabited, even knowing that Rabastan not only was not around, but also did not get very far in what he had attempted. Hermione was frightened. But she was also ashamed.

Hermione was a killer. She murdered two innocent people. Not even knowing that had she not killed them mercifully, both women would have suffered unknown terrors before they were murdered in the most painful of ways had comforted her. Severus wasn't sure what he could do for Hermione. When Severus had first joined, he had been young, and filled with rage.

But Hermione? She wasn't a killer, and what she had to do had her near catatonic. She barely functioned enough to eat when he coaxed her out of her room. Severus watched Hermione as she slowly sunk into herself. She wasn't improving. She was getting worse.

On the fourth day of this, Severus knew he had to do something. He needed to find a way to break her out of this. And perhaps breaking her would be the best course of action. Mind made up, he unlocked his basement for the first time in many years. Severus spent the rest of the evening cleaning the basement, preparing for what he needed to do.

Hermione lay on her side, staring at the wall. Severus had managed to get her to eat and shower today, but she crawled right back under the covers. She wished she's died rather than hold this guilt, wished Severus had left her trapped behind her own occlumency shields. a rap came to her open door and she looked up seeing a freshly showered Severus. His white button up shirt was crisp and the first two buttons were undone. He had forgone the cravat and robes. His black trowsers hung deliciously on his hips. His feet were bare.  
Hermione's mouth went dry. The look Severus gave her was determined and commanding.

"Miss Granger, follow me." His voice was Stern and seductive. Hermione hesitated only a moment until Severus raised an eyebrow with impatience. She scrambled out of bed and followed him down a flight of stairs she hadn't noticed in the time she had been there.  
"I keep this room locked and under wards. You are not to speak of this room, am I clear?"  
"Yes." Hermione responded nervously.  
"Yes what?" Severus turned to look at her, he had something in his hand and Hermione was entranced.  
"Yes...Sir" she responded, breathless. Wasn't she just moments ago wallowing in her own misery? Blaming herself for things she couldn't control? That moment seemed far away as Severus stepped closer, like a wild cat stalking it's next meal. His eyes told her that she was indeed his next meal. Severus held up his hand, a leather color sat in his palm and she looked up at him in shock.  
"Your safeword is red for stop, yellow for caution. Is that clear?"  
"Yes sir."

Severus reached around Hermione, fastening the collar around her neck before looping a finger through the D-ring at the front and tugging her farther into the room. Hermione was baffled. There was a sense of danger to this room. But Hermione couldn't help but admit there was a level of deduction about the danger. Impliments she didn't recognize lined the room, some she recognized, some she didn't. Severus did not give her time to look around however, for he was slapping cuffs to her wrists, and tugging her arms up to hang from something above her. She looked up, only to have Severus blindfold her. "You may not see what I will do. You will simply feel, exist in this moment." He whispered dangeously in her ear.  
Severus flicked his wand and left her bare before him in nothing but a pair of lace underwear. He pressed his body to her back and whispered in her ear.  
"Inagine if everyone knew that Hermione Granger wore lace? You are usually so sensible, but there is a hint of naughtiness that I will definitely take pleasure in drawing out."

Hermione swallowed nervously. She squirmed trying to hide the moistness in the underwear he spoke of. She felt his hand sharply against her backside and sucked in a surprised breath.  
"Don't move." Severus commanded. "You are to keep still, and you are not to make a sound unless it is to use your safeword or if I have allowed you to speak. Is that clear? You may respond."  
"Yes sir." She responded.  
"Good girl." He carressed the area he had smacked. "Now, you shall receive 6 spankings from my own hand as a warm up. And then we will proceed to other impliments. Respond."  
"I understand sir."  
"Good. Count." The first hit stung but she called out "one" on a light breath. Each hit that landed on her bun stung more than the first and it wasn't long before the sixth and final smack took her breath away and she choked on the number six.

Severus lightly rubbed her bright red cheeks. Before pulling away to decide which impliment to use next canes, paddles, floggers, crops, and whips lined his walls and he stepped over to the crops. Pulling one down Severus made his way back to her silently. He could see her trying very hard not to squirm, trying to follow his direct order.  
Hermione bit her tongue on a Yelp when the crop suddenly smacked her tender bum. He continued to smack her with the crop, never in the same place and before long she was breathing heavily, her mind felt fuzzy. Severus reached up and lowered her to the ground before dragging her to the saint Andrews cross placed against the wall and cuffed her to it. "That should help you keep still." He whispered in her ear again before biting down on her shoulder hard. She tried hard not to cry out, and barely succeeded.  
Hermione was being overwhelmed by sensations, the floggers that hit her next were heavy and she felt the hit through her entire body, the single tail that hit her stung and made her worry that he broke skin. But she never needed her safeword. Something was building inside of her but she didn't understand what it was. Her chest felt tight and the moment she felt a paddle hit her the dam inside her broke and she cried out, tears streamed down her face as she sobbed. The blows stopped and she felt gentle hands remove her from her restraints.  
"Finally," Severus thought to himself. He brought her to a chaise tucked away and grabbed a blanket, wrapping it around the sobbing girl and sat with her curled up against him. And Severus let Hermione cry as he held her close whispering words of praise, encouragement, and affection in her ear.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the short chapter, but I wrote it on the bus. There will be more to come so ignore the "complete" tag. I haven't figured out how to fix that.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for your patience. In return I've given you a treat. Enjoy!

After Hermione finally broke, her attitude turned around slowly. She still had trouble sleeping through the night, but the shine in her eyes and her smile returned. Hermione refused to stay in her room now, preferring to be as close to Severus as she could be. Severus started seeing her in a different light. He began to refuse going into her mind, rather having her practice her occlumency by herself. Severus did not want to see that night and hear her feelings toward it. He overstepped the boundaries as her professor. He was supposed to keep her safe. But in Severus’ mind he remembered the adoring look that the Hermione in the tapestry had given him, while his mirror image ran his hands through her hair. Severus knew he'd have to talk to her about it. Not only what happened between them, but also the image she had in her head. If the Dark Lord were to see it, he'd either kill them both or take sick satisfaction of exploiting it. 

Severus still ignored the pain in his arm, preferring to keep an eye on Hermione while she recovered from the ordeal. 

Severus was avoiding her. That was the only excuse Hermione could think of as to why he dropped her occlumency lessons. It was something she needed to know and be able to do. She needed to be able to protect her mind and even though she was learning to reinforce her shields on her own, without him attempting to break through them, Hermione wasn't sure if her occlumency shields we're strong enough. She wondered on occasion if it had been the final wall into her deepest memories that caught him off guard. But after that night in his basement she couldn't imagine him having issue with it. But still, Severus Snape was avoiding Hermione. 

Hermione would come out if her room and watch as he all but scrambled up the stairs to where she learned was his potions lab. She didn't understand.

Severus knew he was being childish. He also knew he had to face both Hermione and the Dark Lord at some point. Hermione should be the easiest shouldn't she? It's not like she would be throwing curses at him. 

Hermione knocked at his lab door looking pale and clutching her arm.

“Shit.” He muttered. “How long?”

“Since this morning. I can't apparage there myself.” Severus disposed of the potion he had been working on and walked out, beckoning her to follow. Hermione was terrified. This avoiding the Dark Lord was not going to bode well for either of them.

“Nice of your to finally Grace is with your presence.” The Dark Lord sneered when they both arrived before him. Severus reached his hand out, laying it on Hermione's head before shoving her to the floor into a kneeling position, she obediently lowered her eyes to stare at the floor. It gave her the chance to strengthen her mind.l’s defences.

“I apologise my Lord. The girl was unwell after her ordeal with Rabastan.”

“Silence.” The Dark Lord stood and made his way towards Rabastan. “You did not tell me of this. What is this ordeal he speaks of.”

“The brat prevented me from enjoying myself at our mission so I demand she took the place of the muggle women.” Rabastan looked smug, believing that the Dark Lord would side with him in this.

“Did I give you permission to have her?” The room was dead quiet as all death eaters watched the exchange. Severus could tell the exact moment that Rabastan knew he had made a grave mistake. “The girl belongs to Severus. I couldn't care less what happens to her, but I do care about keeping his cover. And if keeping her in one piece will maintain his position on the Order, than she will remain untouched. Do you understand me?” Rabastan looked terrified and nodded,

“Yes my Lord.” He whispered.

“Good. Now Severus, as it was you he wronged, do with him as you will. After our meeting of course.” Severus bowed in faked thankfulness.

Hermione kept her head down, waiting for when she was noticed, absorbing as much information as she could. 

“Mudblood.” The Dark Lord addressed her, and Hermione dug her nails into her palm to keep from doing anything stupid, and glanced in his direction, with her eyes downcast.

“Yes my Lord.” 

“I have an assignment for you. It was supposed to be your first assignment however I wished for you to prove your worth first.” The Dark Lord beckoned her to his feet, and she crawled. Over at Severus’ nudging. The Lark Lord put his hand on her head and pet her hair. “Our filthy little mudblood proved to be quite heartless.” He hissed. “But now we must test you in other ways. You are to Shadow Bellatrix on her errands, you are also to help her infiltrate the ministry. We have….things that need to be done.”

Hermione nodded in understanding, and Lord Voldemort shoved her away from home, and she crawled back to Severus, craving a gentle touch bit knowing he couldn't provide it.

The meeting went on longer while the Dark Lord handed out assignments, Hermione barely heard, preferring to let Severus deal with this portion. She was startled when Severus grabbed her shirt by her collar and went to drag her out of the room, but the Dark Lord stopped them.

“Severus, I require you and the girl.” Severus tensed as he turned around, dropping Hermione to her knees. She hissed quietly at the pain, but fought to keep it together.

“You did not come when summoned. I did not seem it worthy of public punishment, however your disobedience disappoints me. Severus, that girl does not belong to you. She is under your care because of Albus Dumbledore and his meddling. However, that girl is our prisoner, our slave. Remember that.”

Severus bowed. “I understand my Lord.”

“Crucio.” The dark lord said lazily. But the curse did not hit Severus. He looked on in horror as Hermione screamed, and curled herself into a fetal position on the floor. The curse was lifted seconds later, but it felt like hours to boot Severus and Hermione. “That is a warning Severus. The next time you disobey me in regards to this girl, I will give her to Rabastan. Dismissed.” Severus grabbed the collar around Hermione's neck and dragged her from the room before scooping her up in his arms when they were finally out of sight.

Hermione clung to the front of Severus’ robes, fighting her tears, and Severus felt for her. He's been under that curse, this wasn't the first time she had been under it either. But she'd never had it done by Lord Voldemort. Hatred and rage were the only emotion he knew and he channeled it quite well into his spells. Severus apparaged them away to his home and sat her on the sofa. She tried to grab him and prevent him from leaving, and he only smoothed back her hair and walked away.

Hermione's eyes followed him as he walked away into the bathroom. The sound of running water reached her ears just as Severus came her way, picking her up and bringing her into the bathroom, he slowly pulled the clothes from her body, he left her underthings on as he lifted her again, placing her into the hot water.

Hermione reached around herself and removed her bra, and shimmied out of. Her knickers.

Her blue lace garments made Severus throat tighten, even as his trousers suddenly felt too tight. What was it with blue lace? He asked himself again. 

He lathered a cloth with lavender scented soap and ran it along her back and shoulders as she leaned forward. Hermione still cried, but they were fading as the tension in her body oozed away. 

“Lean back.” Severus whispered, Hermione obeyed and he poured water into her hair and lathered it with shampoo, being careful to rinse all of it without pulling her hair. “I am sorry that you were punished in my stead. I will be careful from now on.

Hermione sat up and water sloshed over the sides of the tub as she turned to look him in the eye.

“Don't you there.” She snapped. “He is cruel. And I am filthy in his eyes. If it wasn't on your behalf it would have been something else. And you know it.

Severus looked into her blazing eyes and swallowed nervously. Hermione suddenly realized how very naked she was and blushed, but made no attempt at covering herself. She was his. He just did not know it yet.

Making a quick decision Hermione slowly leaned forward, giving him plenty of time to move away. He didn't. Hermione's lips touched Severus’ sweetly, hesitantly, but invitingly. 

Severus couldn't breath. She was beautiful. Her curled fighting the way of the water, sticking to her wet and glistening skin. The smell of lavender mixed with her natural scent was intoxicating. The taste of her lips against his made him feel like a parched man finding an oasis. He drank her in, pulled her closer, his hands in her hair and she moaned into his kiss.

He should have stopped. Severus should have pulled away and left the bathroom then and there. But he was compelled to finish what she started. Reaching underneath her, giving no thoughts to his now soaked shirt sleeves, he lifted her out of the water. Hermione broke the kiss for a moment, breathless, staring into his eyes. “Yes.” She whispered, and that was all he needed. He carried her to his room, laying her out on his black sheets. Watching her as the serpent watches it's pretty. And Hermione felt a thrill deep in her belly, and heat spread over her skin. 

Severus looked like a man starved as he dropped to his knees, grabbing her hips and pulling her core closer and diced in. Flicking his tongue out to taste her sweetness.  Hermione arched her back with a small cry falling off her lips as Severus assaulted her womanhood. Severus raised his eyes to look at her flushed face as he sucked her clit into his mouth, flicking it as she cried. He slowly slipped a finger inside her and she called out his name on a sob. He slipped another finger into her and watched as she fell apart beneath him, screaming his name. he slithered his way up her body, crashing his lips to hers as he pressed his fingers upward and felt her lose herself to the sensation before removing his own clothes.

“Are you sure?” He whispered in her ear. 

“Just do it! Please!” She begged.  

That's all it took, he bit down on her shoulder and snapped his hips between hers. He felt resistance and felt both guilty for the pain he knew she would feel and proud that it was him she chose.

“Yours."


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone!  
> I briefly thought about combining this chapter with the last one, but how the last one ended seemed best despite how short it was.  
> I would also like to make a few apologies. Firstly, I am very sorry it's taken so long to get this up. My life has been utter chaos and Ive also been sick. Secondly, while I now have someone to beta read, I've been writing on the bus and completely missing my typos and sometimes use of the wrong word. I'm doing this on my phone which really isn't that easy.  
> I will reupload chapters as they are edited.  
> 

_ “Yours.” _ Her whispered words made Severus pause a moment. This was wrong. He was her teacher. But it felt right because she was his equal. Hermione was intelligent, and as she grew over the years, she showed off less and less. Hermione was beautiful, clever, cheeky. And despite her cheek, he still enjoyed her company. Some of his favorite memories were with her, sitting on the sofa together, books forgotten beside them as they debated the content they had read. 

“Mine.” He breathes into her as he pulled away for a moment and pushed back in quickly. Her eyes closed as she gasped out in surprise, head tilted back hands reaching for the sides of the bed.

“Don't you look away.” Severus growled, Hermione's eyes snapped open and he growled at the honey turned chocolate gaze. Reaching under her, Severus wrapped Hermione's legs around him to go farther. Her gasping breaths turned into heady moans that made him move faster, thrust harder. He was coming close to his own release. Severus lifted up, putting her legs over his shoulder and she screamed in need as he reached between her legs and rubbed her sweet spot. 

She screamed when she fell apart, her body shaking with the strength of her orgasm. “Not finished yet,” Severus promised on a groan and continued his assault on her clit. Hermione writhed between him, a mix of pushing closer and pulling away and Severus only grabbed her hip tighter with his other hand. He felt her coming closer, her breathing shallow, her body seemed to vibrate with her need and Severus thrust into Hermione harder than he thought he'd ever done so, and Hermione screamed again, pulling his orgasm with hers. He leaned over, out of breath and bit her shoulder, sucking the skin there into his mouth before letting go and kissing her sweetly. His mark of ownership prominent on Hermione's glistening skin.

Hermione reached her arms out and wrapped them around Severus when he tried to move off of her. They rolled to their sides together, their laboured breathing calming as they held onto each other like their lives depended on it.

And as they slipped off to sleep, Severus honestly believed their lives depended on it.

 

Morning came, and with it came dread. Severus woke up next to Hermione with his heart in his throat. She looked so peaceful, although her mane of hair seemed to be taking a life of its own and she seemed to have taken all the blankets. Severus didn’t mind though. It had been years since he had felt this content… despite the chill. He stood decisively, with a shower in mind, he closed the door with a soft click. 

Severus stood in the shower, leaning back against the wall behind him. “You idiot, what have you done.” he hissed to himself. The guilt of the situation finally taking hold. “You slept with her. She’s a student.” He thought as he lathered his hair, a smug grin spread across his features. “And it seems I haven’t lost my touch.” He banged his head against the wall and groaned. “The Dark Lord will likely hear of this somehow.” Severus’ inner monologue went on.

Severus needed a plan. Somehow he had to make Rabastan pay for how he handled his Hermione. Because she was his. She said so herself as she gave him something special. Severus knew that if the Dark Lord found out about how they felt for each other, he would kill one or both of them. But not right away. He’d toy with them. 

The sound of the shower door sliding open pulled him from his inner turmoil and he saw Hermione sneaking in. 

“I must say, your hair alone would fill the shower, I’m not sure there’s room for the three of us.” he teased. She looked up at him with narrowed eyes.

“And if your head got any bigger it’d float away.” Severus looked at her in confusion. “Wipe the smug look off of your face and maybe it’ll deflate.” 

Severus grinned at her, and Hermione rolled her eyes.

Before Hermione could react she was pressed against the wall behind her, Severus’ knee between her thighs. 

“Is that any way to speak to your master?” He breathes into her ear. K

Hermione shuddered.

“No, sir.” She whispered. Severus simply kissed the mark on her shoulder before continuing his own shower, knowing Hermione was an aroused mess, trembling behind him with need and disappointment. But that was part of the game. 

“Bela will be here today to take you. I recommend you strengthen your occlumency walls. If anyone knew about last night, we'll both be dead.”

“Might want to get rid of the mark then.” Her annoyed voice spoke behind him.  _ Hmm….maybe that was too far?” _

“No. The mark stays. But we will cover it. Your robes will do nicely.”

“How am I supposed to help her infiltrate the ministry when everyone knows I've been kidnapped?” Severus paused. He hadn't thought of that. She was being set up to fail.

“You managed to get all those friends of yours in without detection.”

“One, it was in the middle of the night. No guards stupidly enough and two, Harry did that not me.” Hermione ran the soap over her body and for a moment Severus forgot he was not 16 anymore and stared. “Severus.” Hermione snapped. He turned his back to her and rinsed off before stepping around her and out of the shower.

“Security will be loose today. There's a wisengamot meeting. The minister has decided to step down and the ministry is in chaos. You should be able to get in ok. However, without knowing exactly what they want, I can't guide you further.” Hermione dropped the cloth she had been using. Severus looked at her startled.

“That's it!’ Hermione threw the door open and rushed out, slipping her way to the bathroom door and tracking shower water all over the place. Severus put his head in his palms in annoyance.

Hermione came back in with one of his more obscure books. He was mildly alarmed that she had found his dark arts books. Not that he was surprised.

“You can be with me. There's a branch of legillemancy that would allow you to stay with me and communicate telepathically. You're already a master of legillemancy. It shouldn't be hard for you.”

“Do you forget that you need your shields up around them all?”

“That's the thing. With you being in my mind we would be sharing occlumency shields.” Severus took the book from her and browsed the page she had it open to. 

“I would be trapped in your head Hermione. I wouldn't be able to come to your rescue if things go badly.”

“Except you wouldn't have to. You'd be in my head. I would have access to whatever information you wish to share. I wouldn't pry so you can trust me with this. Severus, I'm not stupid. I know I have this task in particular because they expect me to fail. But would that make things easier if I don't? I can't do this without you. I don't know enough about the ministry or Bellatrix.” Severus thought about it. Her points were solid; but there was still the issue of both of them being defenseless. She would be with or without him in her mind. She was wandless. She had her wand briefly for her mission with Rabastan. But it was confiscated by Rabastan when they returned and there's no telling what's happened to it. The Dark Lord likely wouldn't care about her having a wand. Likely to prevent potential rebellion. He was right to be concerned about it, but despite her strength, without her friends Hermione was no match for Bella or any of the others. 

“Fine. We'll do it. But I will ward the house before you leave.

 

An hour came and so did Bellatrix. She was an impatient woman with an unhinged glint in her eyes. Hermione was nervous. Severus was nervous. Bella didn't bother scanning either of their minds.

“You will need this.” Bella tossed a wand to the ground in front of Hermione. Hermione bent to pick it up, gazing at it like it was an old friend. And considering that she had had that wand since she was eleven, it probably was. 

Severus was already partially cemented in her mind. Once she left with Bella, he would merge fully.

“Let's go.” Bella snapped. Hermione glanced at Severus in utter terror before following the menacing witch to what would be her fate.

The first stop was not the ministry. It was Gringotts bank. Bella pulled a parcel out of her bag, holding it as if it were an infant. “Goblin!” She demanded. The goblin in question bowed.

“How may we be of service madam?” His voice was scratchy and irritated. Bowing before wizards was an insult in the eyes of goblins. The scorn that he directed at Bellatrix was ignored by the witch.

“I demand to be taken to the Lestrange vaults.”

“Your wand for identification?” Bella handed her wand to the goblin in annoyance. “Thank you madam Lestrange. It is odd you wish to go there yourself. Do you wish to deposit or withdraw? We can go as we normally would.”

“No!” Bella yelled suddenly. “I will take it. It was a task given to me and I shall carry it out!” 

“Way to keep under the radar you insane witch.” Severus said in Hermione's mind. The goblins led both Hermione and Bellatrix to the carts that would take them deep into the oldest park of the bank. The cart moved nauseatingly fast. Hermione had gotten used to smaller trips to Harry's own vault,but going this far down was new. They passed through a waterfall that severed the link between Hermione and Severus. Hermione internally panicked. He was gone, she was alone with Bellatrix. The small spell did not trigger any alarm. It made her wonder what the point was.

The cart slowed the deeper it went before coming to a complete stop in front of a large vault door.

“Stay.” Bellatrix snapped before climbing out and entering her vault. She came out ten minutes later with a satisfied look upon her face. “We leave now “ and up they went, speeding their way to the top and then out of the bank.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UPDATE:   
> Master's Pet Mudblood is being beta read and will take a while for any new chapters to be posted. We are fixing and editing the story so far before even considering a new chapter. Bear with us, we will get this back up and going as soon as we are able to.  
> ~Rose


End file.
